Look After You
by Writing-for-pepperwood
Summary: The adventures of four roommates, through good times and bad, tramatic and amazing, but thick and thin they always come through for one another. Romances complicates the roommate dynamic and hearts get broken along the way. But sometimes a broken heart can lead to a perfect storm.
1. Chapter 1, Breakfast

**This is going to be one of those super long stories. I will be stealing scenes from previous episodes and making up a lot.  
Did you watch Cooler? That kiss... Oh my goodness! Zooey and Jake did an awesome job!  
I do not own New Girl or any of the characters.**

**This first chapter is based off of what I am expecting from the upcoming episode "marriage" so it is after the "cooler" or "the kiss" episode.**

**Chapter 1, breakfast.**

Jess laid in her bed with Sam snoring lightly beside her. Her eyes were almost bulging out of her head and she breathed heavily. Her head smacked down to the pillow on her lap. "NOOOOOOOOO." She whispered for no one to hear. She pulled her hair and punched the pillow. Jess sat back up screamed silently running her hands threw her hair and onto her face. "What have I done?" She asked herself in horror.

~•~•~

"Oh my god!" Nick whispered scrunching his face and rolling around in his bed. "This is not good. Not good." He told himself. He rubbed his face and stared at his ceiling. He had to talk to Jess but he also had to avoid her, he couldn't decide which he wanted to do more. He looked at his window and had the urge to climb out it like last night. He had spilled to Jess that he hadn't wanted their first kiss to be from a stupid game and panicked and almost gotten himself killed. Nick hit his head against his wall and looked to his clock. 6:30. He had gotten barely any sleep that night, his head wouldn't slow down. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and what was yet to come, whatever it was he felt scared... and excited.

~•~•~

"Morning babe." Sam mumbled sitting up and giving Jess a kiss on her cheek and putting on some pants.

"Morning." Jess replied feeling tense all of a sudden.

"What do you want for breakfast? I think I saw waffles in your fridge the other day, those still in there?" Sam asked.

"Ugh I don't know." Jess told him getting nervous, "you know what, I actually I have breakfast planned with CeCe this morning. Totally forgot about that, how stupid of me. So I gotta get ready."

"Oh alright I will just grab something on the way home." Sam said opening her bedroom door. Jess peered past him and saw that Nicks door was still closed. "Jess are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, you know just tired and my head hurts. I really should be getting ready though." She told him walking him to the door. "Don't want to be late!"

"Oh alright I'll see you later."

"Yeah I'll call you later!" Jess told him pushing him out of the door and closing it. She turned around and leant her back against the metal and moaned.

~•~•~

Nick woke up to the door of the loft shutting. He sat up quickly and checked the time. Just after 8:00. He rubbed his face and got up. He looked in his mirror and his tired reflection looked back at him. At least he had gotten a few hours of sleep in before the day started. Nick put on a pair of jeans and his dark blue and black plaid shirt, the one he knew Jess liked because she had told him more than once. He took one last look in the mirror and put his hand on his doorknob. He stayed like that for several minutes, not being able to open the door because Jess could be out there, she could have had her door open and be in her bedroom. Or in the bathroom or kitchen. He let go sighed. 'It shouldn't be like this.' He thought and opened his door. He walked out trying to act confident when it felt like his knees were going to collapse. Nick walked into the bathroom, but there was no one there. He sighed in relief and brushed his teeth. He wasn't ready to face her or the guys for that matter, they hadn't known what happened but chances were they would know very quickly.

~•~•~

Jess brushed her teeth and re-curled a few strands of her hair, then put some light makeup on. She found a blue sweater and some black jeans and put them on. Her glasses were on her night table, she picked them up and put them on and looked in the mirror. She took them off and put them back on again, she couldn't decide if she wanted to wear them or not. She put them back on her table and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She heard shuffling feet and faded voices then the loft door close, she couldn't tell if it was Winston or Schmidt's one night stands leaving.  
She picked up her phone and texted CeCe "911 emergency! Text me back! I need to come over" Jess gathered all her stuff waiting for CeCe to answer. She looked at the clock, two minutes had passed. She heard walking and the loft door close once again knowing the remaining girl had now left. She sighed loudly and turned around opening her door and hoping for the best. No one was in the hallway so she went into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast, hoping to avoid all her roommates.

~•~•~

Nick was just finishing up in the bathroom as Schmidt walked in. "Morning Nick."

Nick looked at him then walked out of the bathroom.

"Seriously Nick? Nothing?" Schmidt yelled after him insulted.

Nick rolled his eyes and looked up to see Winston with a smile on his face. "Good morning Nick." He said cheery, clearly satisfied with the night he had had.

"Morning man." Nick replied with smirk.

"I heard that Nicholas!" Schmidt yelled angrily.  
He heard Winston mumble something to Schmidt along the line of 'Let it go.' Nick walked down the hallway with a small smile on his face until he saw the kitchen in view and the girl rushing around making herself breakfast. His eyes went wide and he almost fell as he hurried back towards the bathroom.

"Nick tell him I am your best friend!" Schmidt complained fighting with Winston.

"Dood, get over it!" Winston said.

"Guys." Nick said.

"You're right I should just give up, he clearly loves me the least."

"Guys!" Nick said again trying to get their attention.

"Schmidt why don't you act like a man and fight me!" Winston yelled, only half kidding.

"Fine! I'll fight you! Just let me put my chutney back on the shelf."

"I kissed Jess!" Nick yelled frustrated with the lack of attention.

The two roommates turned to look at him with complete shock.

~•~•~

"Jessica!" Schmidt yelled running out the bathroom and into the kitchen. Jess took a sip of orange juice and turned around to see Schmidt almost crash into her and Winston close behind him. She looked at him curiously about to swallow to answer him then Nick appeared and she spat out her drink all over Schmidt at the sight of him.  
"Oh. My. God." Schmidt said disgusted freezing to his spot.

Nick's mouth dropped but he smiled and Winston laughed.

"Oh my god Schmidt I'm so sorry!" Jess rushed wiping him with a towel.

"No! What are you doing? Trying to give me diseases? You NEVER wipe a man with a dish towel!" Schmidt yelled.

"Jar." Nick and Winston said at the same time calmly.

"Schmidt I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"

He looked at her then laughed and walked into his room. Jess looked to Winston and Nick with big eyes. An awkward tension took over and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Um I have some stuff to do. You know like ugh vacuum my room and do my laundry and ugh." Winston rambled.

"I'm so sticky!" Schmidt yelled angrily from his room then walked out in his way too short blue robe. "This is your fault!" He said pointing at Nick.

"How is this my fault?"

"If you didn't kiss her this never would have happened!"

"You told them?" Jess yelled horrified. She held her cheeks feeling them burn up.

"We wouldn't have believed him but we even checked his back Jess, not a drop of sweat."

"Ew." She replied.

"The biggest thing I am taking away from this is that Nick hasn't put money in the douche jar. I had to put a large amount in when I tried to kiss her. And it didn't even happen!"

"Schmidt shut up and go take a shower!" Nick told him. Schmidt shot them all a glare and fast walked towards the bathroom.

"This is defiantly my cue to leave so I'm just gonna..." Winston said pointing over his shoulder to his room and ran off.

"Jess-"

"I can't believe you told them Nick!"

"Jess what am I supposed to do? You know I can't keep secrets!"

"This is bad! This is so bad!" She yelled. "I can't believe this happened!"

"Jessica let's just go talk come on, we can go for a drive or something."

Jess felt her phone vibrate in her hand and looked down to see CeCe's name. "Nick I gotta go."

"Okay I'll go with you." He told her.

"Nick, just leave me alone okay?" She said and walked out the door.

Nick sighed and put his hands on his neck in frustration.

~•~•~

"Jess!"

"CeCe." Jess said as CeCe opened her door.

"So ugh, nothing big, just wanted to stop by and say hello, the 911 thing was an overreat-"

"Jess I know what happened."

Jess looked at CeCe knowing what she was talking about but decided to play dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"Schmidt told me."

"Dammit Schmidt." Jess muttered.

"So..."

"No! No, do not do this CeCe! I am not going to tell you about it because it wasn't a big deal! We made out, we can all move past it like grownups."

"If it's not a big deal, then why can't you tell me? And why did you wanna talk?" CeCe questioned.

"You're good kid! You play dirty you do." Jess said not really making sense.

"Jess!"

Jess looked at her best friend and moaned. "He may have rocked my world. Sent my rocket ship to the sky. My submarine to-"

"Was there tongue?"

"Yes."

"How long was it?"

"It felt like a super long time but I'm not totally sure."

"How did he start it?"

"CeCe, slow down with the questions!"

"Just tell me how it happened!"

"Okay. I said goodnight and started walking away and then he pulled my arm back to him and he kissed me. At first with tongue and we couldn't find out where to put our hands, there was a lot touching then it slowed down and he pulled away then gave me two small kisses."  
CeCe eyed her best friend carefully with a small smile on her face. "Do you like Nick?"  
"What! AHHHH! BAH!" She said making a disgusted face.  
"You felt something during that kiss. He didn't just 'send your rocket ship to the sky', he sent it all the way to the moon. There was a lot of passion wasn't there? I bet you have never felt that way being kissed have you?" CeCe asked her.  
Jess stared at her and opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Sam has never kissed you the way Nick has before has he? You felt a spark with Nick, Jess."

"CeCe I don't know."

"You gotta talk to him Jess."

Jess sighed and rubbed her head.

"Come on, let's take you home."

~•~•~

"So guys I have a dating convention tomorrow, It would be really great if you could all come." CeCe told all the guys as they sat on the couch watching TV. Jess had been sitting furthest away from Nick as she possible could. From the corner of her eye she could see Nick shooting her glances. She couldn't help but look back a couple times, but they never made direct eye contact.

"We'll be there." Schmidt responded standing up with a smile. "CeCe," he said sitting on the coffee table tight in front of her. "We will always be there for you."

"Okay Schmidt, getting weird." She told and pushed him away.

"I do not stand to take your pity Cecilia." He said and walked away.

"What?" Winston muttered to himself.

"Yeah, I don't think I will be able to make it I got a thing that I've been putting off for a while now, that I told myself I would do." Nick said uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah Nick? What's that?" CeCe asked.

"You know... more writing, going to the zoo, discovering a new TV show."

"I'm in, I mean more dating tips couldn't help right?" Winston said and walked off.

"Jess you are coming right?" CeCe asked her.

"Yeah, yeah of course I'll be there."

"Alright, awesome."

"Sam is coming though, 'cause Sam is my boyfriend. I have a boyfriend." Jess rushed, she could sense Nick rolling his eyes but didn't dare look to him.

"Oh yeah, do you think I could pick up girls there?" Nick asked.

Jess finally made eye contact with him and shot him a laugh.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh there will be girls there Nick; I wouldn't exactly say you could pick any up." Jess told him.

Nick stared at her in disbelief. 'She wants to play dirty?' He asked himself. "I remember very clearly someone telling me I was 'smokin' hot', who was that again? Oh wait... It was you Jess!" He said yelling. "You just don't want all the girls all over me, cause you know the women like it how I give it!"

"What are you talking about? I don't care if you have girls all over you! I have a boyfriend Nick! Get over it!" Jess yelled back.

"You seem to be restating that quite a bit, apparently you need to keep reminding yourself!"

Jess stared at him and breathed heavily. She was now face-to-face with him forgetting about her best friend watching from the couch. She stared at Nicks face, it seemed so familiar now. The stubble, the crooked nose, his brown eyes, his lips and teeth. She licked her lips and hesitated feeling weak.

"You just keep that in mind Jess." Nick told her and walked into his bedroom closing the door behind him.

"Oh my god Jess." CeCe said. "You do like him." She whispered.

Jess looked back at her shocked. Shocked that CeCe had dared to say that. Shocked that she had to fight the urge to run after Nick. Shocked and also confused that she couldn't deny what her friend just told her. "No, you're wrong." Jess muttered trying to convince herself. "I am just confused, that doesn't mean I like him, it means nothing." She said slowly and went to her bedroom slamming her door.  
**  
Thanks for reading! Please leave a review :) it means the world to me!**


	2. Chapter 2, Marriage

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! SPOILERS FROM NEXT EPISODE 'MARRIAGE' are in this chapter! So do not read unless you have seen all the promo scenes! Also check out my Tumblr, it is all New Girl! pepperwood-just-kiss-me (. tumblr. com) **

**Chapter 2, Marriage.**

Jess picked up the clipboard from table "34". She went down the list of names with her finger to see who she would be seated with. CeCe, a couple of people she didn't know, Schmidt, Winston and Nick. "What." She whispered in horror. She turned around to see Nick and Winston in the middle of the room. She watched as Nick left with Winston following then near the hallway Nick started to do his moon walk again. Her mouth dropped and her cheeks flushed. 'I can't believe they actually came.' She thought and groaned in frustration. 'And why is Nick wearing a turban?'. Jess sat down at the table and put her hand under her chin and tapped the white table cloth, pretending to be busy.

Schmidt walked by wearing traditional Indian clothing. "Schmidt!" Jess whispered angry standing up and pointing her finger at her.

"Oh why hello Jess, have you happened to see Cecilia anywhere? I have to make sure she sees me in this before I take it off, this material is killing me. Look!" He complained rolling up his sleeves to show his red arms. "I'm getting freakin' bumps everywhere!"

"Did you do this?" She asked pointing to the clipboard with the list of names.

"The seating arrangement? I ugh might have been able to mix things around, you're welcome. Now you and Nick can finally talk things out after your fun little makeout session." He said with a smirk and looked around the room searching for CeCe.

"No! No, we will not talk! We ran into each other last night outside my door after a fight and it was awful."

"Why the hell was he standing outside of you door?" Schmidt interrupted.

"And then he did his moonwalk back into his bedroom like a little-!" she finished

"Bitch? Okay Jessica, slow your roll. I mean he is a little bitch, and he probably went and curled up under his bitch blankys after walking away."  
Jess laughed quietly "Moon walking away." She corrected and looked down to the red and yellow patterned carpet. Jess couldn't help but look up to the hallway door that Nick had disappeared to.

~•~•~

Nick was standing in the middle of the room with Winston when he made eye contact with Jess. She looked at him with horror and he returned it. He started to panic and then walked out into the hallway doing the moon dance once again.

"Nick, where you going?" Winston asked following him. "Nick, stop moon walking man."

Nick covered his eyes trying to control himself them looked up at Winston. "Hey, look I kissed Jess."

"I know Nick you told us already."

"I just don't-" Winston then cut him off by giving him a nut shot.

"Ohh! Ahh! Woooo!" Nick yelled holding his privates.

"That's because I never got around to it earlier."

"I deserved that." Nick managed to say in pain. He looked up and saw several women past bye. He looked down at the floor in embaressment then tried to stand up straight.

"I don't want a new roommate."

"Don't worry. She's not moving out." Nick told him starting to recover from the punch.

"I'm not talking about her! Hell no I am not talking about her! I am talking about you! When this whole thing blows up in your face, you're the one moving out! You think I like living with you? You have centipedes living under your bed!"

"Those weren't centipedes!" Nick yelled back.

"You named your testicles and they're both named Sharon."

"Yeah, so what?"

"What were you thinking when you kissed Jess man?" Winston asked looking Nick directly in the eyes.

Nick stared at him and sighed in defeat. "I don't know, I wasn't thinking."

"Just apologize and make it right."

"Why are so mad about this now? You have had a day and a half to nut shot me!"

"Because I didn't think it mattered! I thought we could all just move past it! That it didn't mean anything, which it clearly did!" Winston yelled at him.

Nick gave him a sad shrug and looked away.

"It did mean something didn't it?" He asked.

Nick looked at him. "What? No! Of course not! It's Jess! It didn't mean anything." Nick lied. He was confused, everyone was making a big deal about a kiss and it was starting to piss him off. So what he kissed Jess? That is between him and her. The other two roommates played only small part in it with the whole roommate dynamic situation. They hadn't even figured out what the kiss meant to eachother or themselves, they were both confused and needed to talk to one another. But for now would Nick just wanted to run from her, far away. Yet he also wanted to hold her and never let go.

"Then why can't you two move past it! Why is it taking this long to even talk to each other man?"

"I don't know Winston! All what I can say is, do I regret it? No! Would I do it again? Probably!"

"You know she has a boyfriend right?"

"Yeah I know she's got a boyfriend." Nick sighed frusterated by the reminder.

"Yeah okay, have you seen him?" Winston asked.

Nick nodded his head and shrugged.

"Have you seen you?"

Nick closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright fine!"

"Just go talk to her okay? You clearly have things to figure out." He said walking away leaving Nick to sigh and look up at the ceiling.

Nick walked over to the wall wanting to punch it like he had in his bedroom but decided he shouldn't in public. Especially at a marriage convention for his friend and for his own good. Usually he would end up screaming high pitched and curling into a ball. Nick pulled himself together and walked back into the main room, trying to prepare himself for whatever was coming.

~•~•~

"Jess I think it was a bad idea inviting the guys." CeCe told her as they leant against the wall in the back of the room watching all the marriage games. About a dozen big round tables were set up all over with white table clothes and a number placed in the middle.

"CeCe I don't know if I'm going to stay, it's too weird with Nick here "

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. Jess I should go back, make my time here not a total waist. " CeCe told him touching her shoulder and groaning.

"Hey CeCe?" Jess asked.

She turned around and faced her friend.

"Go get 'em" Jess finished.

CeCe shot her a smile and walked off into the crowd.

Jess watched her friend disappear and curled her lips in as she stood alone. She thought about the night that changed everything. Truth was, she hadn't stopped thinking about it. It was like a movie playing in her head that wouldn't stop, even though she wasn't making much of an effort to turn it off. She closed her eyes playing back the part just before Sam had arrived at the loft. Her and Nick had ended up sitting on the ground side by side half naked and sharing meaningful looks after she had let slip he was 'smokin' hot'. Jess smiled as Nick's smile popped up in her head, she saw so much love from it. It confused her because she knew Nick wasn't in love with her, that would just be crazy. She couldn't help but think he was at some points, she had run the question over in her head many times. The way he had not wanted their first kiss to be from a drinking game and the whole kiss in general. It really did feel like saw through space and time for a minute and she could only wonder if Nick felt the same way. Jess opened her eyes just in time and to see Nick walking her way. She felt the smile that she didn't know what was on her face drop into a panicked expression. She wanted to run away and now knew how Nick felt when we went outside her bedroom window just to escape her and get away for a second. Jess turned around and ran into a chair almost falling over in the process.

"Jess are you okay?" Nick asked concerned standing behind her and reaching ouch.

"What? Oh that, yeah that, I ugh meant to do that." She said turning around to face him. He had a small smile on and she forced herself to keep a straight face.

"Jess I think we should talk."

"Why? Talk about what?" Jess asked pretending not to know where he was going with the conversation.

"The kiss Jess! The kiss!" He yelled. "Because we should be able to just move on but we can't even look each other in the eye! It shouldn't be like this! Because it meant nothing!"

"I think you can admit that it meant something to you." Jess told him hurt bye his comment.

"Hey Jessica, it didn't."

Jess nodded her head but was not convinced.

"It was a drinking game and I was finishing the game." Nick explained.

"Yeah but it happened after the game when it meant something."

"Oh so it meant something to you!" Nick said in awe.

"What?" Jess asked her voice a little high than usual.

"It meant something to you." Nick said with a smile on his face waving his finger in a circle in front of her.

Jess slapped his hand down. "No stop! You think some stupid, terrible kiss-"

"You're thinking about it right now!" Nick told her. Nick laughed to himself happily.

"I'm calling Sam and we're-"

"Oh your calling Sam right now?" Nick asked his smile dropping.

"Yeah. He's going to come here and pick me up and ugh we're leaving so."

"Why are you running away? Because it meant somethin'?" Nick questioned her with another smile.

"We're not going anywhere." Jess told him and he started to back away with a smirk on his face biting his lip. His finger went back up pointing to her face; he twirled it around and shrugged then shot her a winning look then disappeared in to the crowd.  
Jess groaned out loud. "Stupid Nick Miller." She mumbled then smiled. She shook her head frusterated she couldn't bring her face down in to a glare.

~•~•~

Jess sat at the table pretending to play on her phone as she waited for Sam. She watched the door but didn't dare look anywhere else unless Nick was around. She brought her head back down to her iPhone pressing an app then going back to the home menu then pressing another app, continuing this for several minutes. Jess looked up again this time to see Sam hanging up his jacket in the hallway and walking in. She stood up and waved him down. He walked over to her and she hugged him patting his back awkwardly. "Sam! I am so glad you came!"

"What are you doing here anyway? Isn't this kind of a thing for single people?"

"I'm here for CeCe!" She told him quickly. "And only CeCe."

"I see that you brought everyone else also." He said pointing out her roommates scattered all over the large room.

"What? No, they just came. I don't even know why they're here. CeCe invited them. They're just going to ruin everything. Especially that Nick Miller character."

"Jess, slow down!" Sam laughed. "Are you okay! You've been acting weird."

"I'm fine Sam, let's just go play a game. Look, there is one over with the hula hoops that need a couple." She said and dragged him off.

Sam and Jess were in the middle of their hula hoop game when she caught CeCe and Nick watching her. She wondered if CeCe was telling Nick about what she had told her earlier at her house when she had poured out her feelings about the kiss.

"Jess!" Her friend yelled at her. Jess ignored her and looked up at her boyfriend and brought him in for a simple kiss. She felt nothing as their lips touched, just skin on skin, not the slightest spark or passion making her want more and it scared her.

"Jess!" CeCe called again.

Jess opened her eyes but continued to kiss Sam holding up her finger telling her to wait a moment.

"Jessica Day come here right now!" CeCe yelled puting her foot down.

Jess pulled away from Sam and sighed but secretly was glad it was over. "I'll be right back Sam."

"Do you mind if I fill in for you?" A young beautiful Indian women asked Jess as she was walking away. "Oh no! You go ahead, have fun!" Jess said quickly, not caring.

"Guys I am a little busy right now if you can't see." She lied to CeCe and Nick.

"Jess you two have got to get Schmidt out! He's ruining everything!" CeCe complained. Schmidt had been running around the whole day interrupting her games and chances with other men.

"That's just what Schmidt does CeCe! We kind of figured you wanted everything to be ruined which would explain why you invited him today" Nick said.

CeCe shot him a look and rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I invited him, of course I don't want things ruined, it's just that I was thinking about Jess, not me-"

"What does Schmidt being here have anything to do with Jess?" Nick asked curiously.

Jess looked at CeCe with wide eyes.

"Would you mind being my partner for a game?" An handsome Indian man came and asked CeCe. "Yes! I would love to!" She said relieved taking his hand and leaving Jess and Nick alone. She turned around a made eye contact with Jess "I'm sorry." She mouthed.

"Why was she thinking about you when she invited Schmidt?" Nick asked again.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Jess just tell me!"

CeCe stood next to her partner. They were about to start the second event which involved building a standing structure with newspaper and tape. Schmidt came up just as the rules were being explained. "Excuse sir but may I take your place?" He asked CeCe's partner.

"I'm sorry is this your boyfriend?" He asked CeCe.

"What? No! This, I don't know who this is." CeCe lied glaring at Schmidt.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend, now off with you!" Schmidt said shooing him away

"Schmidt what the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled. "Come here!" She walked away from the game and dragged him across the room and pushed him out into the quit hallway.

"We need another couple to fill in!" The women organizing the event CeCe and Schmidt had just left yelled. "You two!" She said pointing at Nick and Jess fighting with each other. "Can you please join in?"

"No, I'm sorry." Jess told her.

"We would love to!" Nick said with a fake smile pushing Jess' back over to the empty table with the supplies on it. The women continued to explain the rules.

"Jess just tell me why Schmidt needed to be here! Is it because if Schmidt came I would?"

"What! No! Why would I care if you came? If anything I don't want you here!" Jess told him honestly, she would be enjoying herself much more if she didn't have to worry about Nick.

"And start!" The women yelled and everyone picked up tape and newspaper.

"You're scared of me right now aren't you? You're scared because my moves work on you, funny thing is, I wasn't even trying, you just came crawling to me yourself Jess! And now you keep running away!" Nick told her.

"You haven't exactly made the biggest effort to stay put and talk to me either!" Jess yelled back.

"Jess I am the one who started the conversation earlier!" He stated referring back to their conversation he had tried to convince her that the kiss had meant something to her.

"You are also the one who moon walked away from me twice Miller! Twice!"

"Jess you liked kissing me, it's fine to say that!" Nick told her rolling the paper up and handing it to her to tape.

Jess shook her head picking the tape up and mumbled "no its not and no I didn't."

"I'm not on my knee asking you to marry me! It was a nice kiss!"

"You were like a dog and my mouth was like a bowl full of dog milk!" Jess yelled at him as he threw paper and she hit it away.

"It was like a damn fairytale that kiss, it was the best kiss of your life!"

"Are you serious?" Jess asked in stubbornly.

"But you have to take a little responsibility tarting around in that little soft pink robe!"

"Tarting around?" Jess asked.

"Not expecting to get kissed!" He finished. "I am a man Jessica!"

"What?"

"Pink robes are my catnip!"

"And we have a winning couple!" The lady announced pointing to Nick and Jess.

"We are not a couple!" They both yelled back.

Jess could not believe he was now blaming her for this. This was all _his_ fault, not hers! He was the one who had pulled her in, he started the kiss. Sure she hadn't stopped him and had kissed back and loved every second of it but that wasn't the point.  
Jess looked over and saw Sam and the same women who had asked if she could take her spot in the hula hoop game clapping for them. They had been in the same game. "Oh my god." Jess mumbled. 'Did Sam hear all that?' Jess asked herself. He had a smile on his face as he clapped for them so she assumed not.  
A piece of her and Nick's 'paper statue' started to fall so Jess reached for the tape to fix it quickly. Nick saw that she was going for it and picked it up first.  
"Nick give me the tape!" Jess told him angrily.

"Tell me the truth and I will!" Nick told her amused.

Jess reached for the tape and he put his arm behind his back. "Nick!" Jess went right up against him and grabbed his arm and scrunched her face. "Give me that." She said slowly through her teeth.

Nick smiled at her, he couldn't even tell if she was joking or not. She sounded mad, but in a Jess kind of way that made Nick feel giddy. "Hey Jessica, just tell me how you feel about our kiss and I'll give you the tape."

"You two kissed?"

Jess and Nick looked over to see Sam standing in front of them. They let go of each other and Nick put his hands up in defence even though he knew it was his fault.

"I-I thought you guys didn't though. Nick, he climbed out the window?" Sam questioned confused.

"We didn't! Well we did. Not then! After that!" Jess rushed. Sam's mouth fell open and he nodded slowly clearing hurt then walked away to a table and Jess ran after him.

Nick sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand then put the tape back on the table. As he did his and Jess' paper structure fell off but he caught it and put it back on the table and walked away bumping into an old lady. "Oh my god I am so sorry!" Nick told her lightly holding her back.

"I saw that boy." She told him.

"What?"

"You that means something."

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked the lady confused as hell. He started to get nervous, he hated talking to strangers, especially when they talked in riddles. The last time he had had a conversation like this is when 'Furture Nick' had visited him.

"That paper of yours and your ladies. Its symbolizes the relationship between you two." She told him.

Nick's mouth dropped and he was about to walk away because he was creeped out and couldn't handle it anymore.

"It's going to be the winning relationship, the one everyone wants and is jealous of..." The lady said explaining herself.

Nick stopped and looked back at her, " Are you referring to when we just won that competition?" Nick replied.

"And then it's going to start to fall apart and she's going to try and fix it. But you will be stubborn and ruin everything."

'When she was trying to get the tape to fix it but I stole it and wouldn't give it back.' Nick thought.

"But you will be the one to save it in the end boy."

"Because I caught the paper before it broke." Nick said, in awe mocking the lady.

"Yes." The women said then smiled slowly at him and walked away.

Nick laughed at the crazy women. "Ridiculous." he said out loud shaking his head then looked at the paper on the table. His laugh then turned into a nervous one and he looked back to where the lady had left. He started to wonder if she was right. Nick looked around the room "Lady?" Nick yelled out but could not find her. "You can't just say all that creepy stuff then leave! I'm kind of freaking out now."

~•~•~

"Get! Just get over here now!" CeCe said pushing Schmidt out into the hallway. A couple of people were out there talking but it was pretty quiet.

"What?" Schmidt asked her confused.

"You told me you had moved on." She said slowly.

"Only people who haven't moved on say things like that. I'm a squirrel, you're my nut, winters coming, imma store you in my cheeks girl."

"Please leave!" CeCe said slowly.

"You and I not being together does not make sense to me."

She shot him a sad look. She did not know how much more of this she could handle, her feelings toward Schmidt were confused, she knew he was still in love with her. She just could not tell if she felt the same way.

"I miss your body and the things I used to do to it."

"Schmidt!"

"I'm talking about sex." He finished.

"Today is about me finding someone within my culture that I can build my life with." She told him.

Schmidt's smile fell and looked at her deeply.

"It's about more than sex." She told him.

"Our sex was about more than sex." Schmidt said.

CeCe smiled slightly and looked at him.

"It's about history and memory and thousands of years of colonial suffering all released in one moment of pure excites." He explained with a smirk.

"Then why did the sex always end with you yelling 'blamo that happened'."

He looked down to the ground not meeting her eyes.

"Schmidt look I gotta get back in there, why don't you just go home." She said and left him there.

Schmidt leant against the wall and hit his head. He looked across the hall to see a mirror and walked over to it. "You got this son! You got this!" He said in his what he liked to call 'gansta' voice. He then walked back into the main room, refusing to give up just yet.

~•~•~

"Sam are you okay?" Jess asked. They were sitting at table '34' and she had just spent the last 20 minutes explaining herself and telling him about the kiss her and Nick had had. "Are _we _okay?"

"Jess I'm going to get going." He told her srunching his face.

"Okay, I'll call you later." She said with a slight smile.

"No." He said sternly and looked at her. "I don't think we should talk anymore." He told her slowly and stood up then walked away.

"No Sam!" Jess called after him.

Nick watched from his chair of the game Schmidt had made him do. He heard Jess yell and run after the doctor. Nick sighed and got up. He didn't want to keep the Sam around. He knew he could just let him go right then and he' be gone. But he couldn't do that to Jess, she cared about him and he made her happy, which made Nick happy. "Sorry." He said to his partner touching her shoulder and then followed Jess and Sam.

"Sam. Sam wait!" Jess yelled as he grabbed his jacket and continued walking out. She tried to keep up walking in very high heels which were hurting her feet. "I'm really sorry."

"I said I wanted to commit to this. I thought you understood what that meant!" Sam told her turning around.

"I do! I did..." Jess responded.

Nick walked up behind Jess. "Okay. Sam hey, listen." He said.

"What?" Jess asked mad at Nick's presence.

"Sam hear me out. I kissed her, okay, she didn't kiss me." Nick told him clearly. He then looked at Jess. "It didn't mean anything to her." He said with a straight face. He had a part of him that prayed what he said was wrong, the thought of the kiss meaning something to her made him happy.

"Thank you." Jess said lightly tapping his arm.

Sam then looked at Nick then punched him hard in the chest. Nick groaned loudly and fell to the floor holding himself. Why does that keep happening?

"Oh my god!" Jess said in horror kneeling beside Nick on the ground. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him worried.

"I'm sorry Nick it's the training." Sam said putting his hands on his hips.

"He's in such terrible shape you could've killed him!" Jess yelled at Sam horrified.

"I'm going to kick your ass man!" Nick managed to say holding his neck and chest rolling on the ground. Jess kept her hand on his shoulder and held one of his hands.

"Jess it may not have meant something to you, but it meant something to me." Sam told her. She sat up straighter and looked at Sam.

"Is there another doctor in the house?" Nick yelled still in pain. He thought back to the time Jess and Paul had broken up, he had been there too. He wondered what the deal with that was.

"Wait, Sam please don't go!" Jess yelled desperately standing up and facing Sam.

"Can you tell me it won't happen again?"

Jess looked at him shocked but couldn't find any words, she shook her head refusing to answer. She did not know if it would happen again. She wanted to say no. Tell Sam that it was a mistake and she hated it, but she couldn't.

"It's either me or Nick, Jess."

Jess stared at Sam feeling tears well up in her eyes. She looked to the ground where Nick was still on the floor rolling around then to Sam once more. "I'm sorry Sam." She croaked out looking him in the eye.

Sam nodded his head slightly and faked a smile puting his hand on Jess' hair then walked out leaving two shocked people left in the hallway.

**Cliff-hanger! Thank you for reading! Next chapter is carried on from this one! **

**So 'Look after you', the title, is based from the song by The Fray, check it out! It is my favourite song for Nick and Jess :) ****Review if you want more!**


	3. Chapter 3, Table 34

**This chapter is a shorter one, after this chapter things start to get real interesting. I hope you all enjoy and keep reading!**

Chapter 3, Table 34

_"Wait Sam please don't go!" Jess yelled desperately standing up and facing Sam.  
__  
"Can you tell me it won't happen again?"_

Jess looked at him shocked but couldn't find any words; she shook her head refusing to answer. She did not know if it would happen again. She wanted to say no. Tell Sam that it was a mistake and she hated it, but she couldn't.

"It's either me or Nick, Jess."

Jess stared at Sam feeling tears well up in her eyes. She looked to the ground where Nick was still on the floor rolling around then to Sam once more. "I'm sorry Sam." She croaked out.

Sam nodded his head slightly and faked a smile putting his hand on Jess' hair then walked out leaving two shocked people left in the hallway.

Jess stood frozen as Sam walked away. She blinked then looked at her feet feeling her eyes get hot and her throat swell up.

"Jess." Nick groaned still on the floor but sitting up a bit now.

Jess turned around slowly and stared down at Nick on the floor. He looked so helpless and sad.

"Jess, I'm sorry." He told her in a husky voice.

Jess walked over to him and knelt beside him again. She gave him a sad smile and looked away. Everything was so screwed up and now she had lost Sam. In a way it made things less complicated with Nick, but also made everything risky since both of them were single.

Nick lay with his elbows behind his back supporting him. He stared up at her sad face and felt his stomach drop. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as Nick sat up straighter moaning from the pain. He took her face in his hands and wiped her tears. "Jess, if he can't see that you're the whole package then that's his lost. "

"I cheated on him though! I mean it's not like we had sex, we just kissed but still, he trusted me and." Jess told him groaning and moving into a more comfortable position. "This all just sucks that's all."

Nick looked at her nodding his head slightly. "Jess, I don't know a lot about relationships." He told her slowly, picking his words carefully. "They're scary and they're a big deal. You have to share yourself with something and trust them, which is a really hard thing to do."

Jess stared at him as he talked. He would look her in the eye then down to his lap in concentration. Her tears had stopped after he wiped them but she felt more coming the more he talked. He was getting deep and that made Jess happy and feel loved but it also made her want to laugh. Deep Miller always cheers her up, any kind of Miller did.

"I think that if the thing with Dr Sam was right, then you wouldn't have had to lie to him about how you felt."

"What do you mean?" Jess asked confused.

Nick sighed and made a nervous face. "CeCe told me what you said about the kiss. How it rocked your world and stuff."

"She what!" Jess yelled in horror starting to stand up.

"No, no! Jess wait!" Nick said with a slight smile pulling her back down. "What I'm trying to say is that kiss proved something to you. If you would have woken up the next morning and been able to walk up to me and laugh it off and not cared, then it was a mistake! But since it's been weird between us ever since, and we're scared to talk to each other, you know that it meant something." Nick told her.

Jess looked at him slightly embarrassed. She shook her head trying not to believe him even though she knew he was right. If the kiss hadn't meant anything to her she would be over it, it would be something they bug each other about and could laugh off. But she didn't feel that way, she wanted more from him and it was wrong. Sam was the furthest thing from her mind when she was with Nick, it wasn't fair for anyone.

"Jess, the kiss meant something." Nick told her again.

"Yeah I know Nick, I get it, It did meant something to me! Okay? Why don't you just-"

"It meant something to both of us." He told her with a small laugh.

Jess looked at him shocked. Her mouth hung open slightly. "It meant something to you?" She more stated then asked.

Nick nodded his head. "It meant something to me." He agreed.

"I knew it!" She yelled standing up.

Nick stood up slowly stretching in pain, he grabbed her hand and she helped pull him up.

"Haha! I knew it! You just loved kissing me didn't you? I mean you didn't even ask or prepare me you just went for it." Jess said feeling twirly all of a sudden.

"Jess you okay?" Nick asked feeling her change in emotion.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Jess looked up at him and grabbed his arm for a slight second then let go and smiled. Nick put his hand on her back leading her back  
into the main room.

"Wait, Nick?" Jess asked stopping. "When did CeCe tell you?"

Nick looked at her and sighed with a small smile looking away. "You know when you and Sam were playing that hula hoop game and we came and got you?"

Jess nodded her head in realization.

"Yeah it was sometime before then, we were just sitting at our table that we both got paired at for a game and she told me. Don't be mad at her though Jess, I'm glad I know."

"I know, I am too." Jess said

Jess' face fell a bit, realization hit her that she was single. She was alone. Of course she had her friends, and whatever was going on with Nick. But it isn't the same as being in a relationship. She would miss Sam, and she would have to see him soon for they could give each other all their belongings back.  
Jess felt nervous but excited for what was yet to come. She felt her shoulder hit Nicks as they stood beside one another; it was almost like he had shocked her. She knew that she felt something for him. She felt passion and a spark with him but it confused her. She wasn't sure what it was about Nick but it made Sam being gone easier to think about and less scary.  
Jess started looking around to try and find her best friend. She saw her sitting by herself at a table and caught her eye; CeCe sent her a loving smile, knowing that she had helped get something done. 'Thank you.' Jess mouthed to her.

Schmidt sat at his table tapping his hands and feet feeling nervous. He looked back and saw CeCe sitting by herself at a table. He wanted to go talk to her but knew he couldn't because she would just push him away like she had been doing all night. He had to do something to get her attention. He looked around and saw the empty microphone in the middle of the room. Schmidt swung back the rest of his drink and stood making his way to the centre of attention. He grabbed the microphone and looked out at everyone. "Hi I would like to have everyone's attention. Yes all of you. All you turn around and face me."

Nick and Jess stood in the back, just returning to the main room from out of the hallway. After Jess exchanged looks with CeCe she had stayed put standing with Nick. They both watched it horror. "Oh no." Jess whispered.

"CeCe listen." Schmidt announced looking at her.

Winston ran over to Nick and Jess panicked. "Should we be doin' about this?"

Jess wasn't sure whether CeCe would want Schmidt to do this or not. She knew that Schmidt was in love with her, everyone did. Jess just wasn't positive how CeCe felt back. She watched CeCe's reaction and she wasn't looking at her and giving her the 'do something!' Expression so just let Schmidt go for it. "No." Jess said. "Let's see what happens."

Nick and Winston looked at her in shock.

"You are a country full of blind idiots." Schmidt starting talking to everyone in the room.

"Oh my god." CeCe muttered. This, she did not expect.

"Because in your mist walks a brown angel. That women right there." Schmidt said pointing at CeCe.

CeCe looked around embarrassed with a fake smile.

"I may be an idiot," Schmidt continued. "But I'm smart enough to know what I lost."

CeCe felt her face pull up and blush slightly.

"Also the sex, it's out of this world."

"Alright! You're done!" Nick said running over and leading Schmidt off to a seat. Winston and Jess came over and sat with him.

"Hey tiger." Jess said.

"Jess I'm an idiot."

Jess put her hand on his shoulder. "She doesn't know what she's missing out on." She told him.

"Oh yes she does. I've told her all of my new bedroom moves, still nothing." He responded dramatically.

"Alright, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Jess said and walked off to talk to CeCe.

"Come on man, let's go grab some dinner." Winston said.

"Alright, but first let's go back to the loft. This thing is killing me." Schmidt complained tugging at his clothes.

Winston and Schmidt walk out but Nick stayed seated staring at Schmidt's empty chair. He looked past it to see Jess now sitting with CeCe. Jess made eye contact with him for a second and sent him a small smile before returning her attention back to her friend.  
Nick moaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yup." He said standing up. "You're in for some big trouble pal." He told himself with Jess' smile still in his head.

**Please review! Let me know what you think and if you enjoyed it, want more, etc. :) Next chapter they may all be out for dinner after the marriage convention ;) , read to find out! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4, Dancing

**Top of Form**

**Thank you for all reading and reviewing! It means so much to me!**

**I do not own New Girl**

Chapter 4, Dancing

"Hey Jess its Winston." He said to her through his cell phone. Standing outside watching people walk by. They had already dropped by the loft and Schmidt change into normal clothing and the guys dressed nicer.

Nick and Schmidt had been inside already seated at their usual "Bricken's pub". Schmidt was being over dramatic and grumpy after his speech to CeCe. Nick was confused, he felt happy and confident but also guilty that he played a part in Jess' breakup with Dr Sam.

"You two wanna meet us for a bite to eat?" Winston asked Jess.

"Do you think it's weird? For Schmidt I mean? Because he is pretty upset." Jess told him.

"What no, no, Schmidt is totally fine now." Winston lied trying to make his friend look good.

"Alright, we're both hungry. We'll see you there! Usual place right?"

"Yup, see ya." Winston replied and hung up his phone. He turned around to head back into the pub when he saw Daisy walking in with a group of girls. She made eye contact with him and smiled. Winston walked over to her.

"Why haven't you called me yet? It's been so long!" Daisy told him sarcastically. It had only been a couple of days and Winston had most defiantly have planned on calling her but hadn't gotten around to it yet.

"Actually I've been busy. I was goin' to call you up soon." He told her trying to stay cool.

She nodded her head slightly with a flirty smile. "Well maybe I'll be free." She told him and walked into the pub with her friends.

Winston watched her walk off and began his "Mojo Man" dance. 'And Mojo Man lives on' he thought. He stopped and looked around him making sure nobody saw and opened the door to find his friends.

~•~•~

"This isn't going to be weird for you right?" Jess asked CeCe as they drove to the Bricken's.

"What? No!" She replied. She was actually excited, Schmidt was turning her on and she wanted to see him. Wanted to go home with him like old times. But she kept that to herself. "This is totally cool. I mean its Schmidt. He's going to be fine. I'm going to be fine."

Jess nodded her head and looked out the window.

"What about you Jess? Are you going to be okay?"

"What do you mean? Nick and I are fine. It's not weird anymore. I'm a bit mad at him but I will deal with it later." Jess told her awkwardly.

"I meant about your breakup. But I think you would rather talk about Nick."

"What? No! No... I don't want to talk about Nick. He's just..." Jess made nonsense motions with her hands.

CeCe gave her a confused look. "Jess."

"I'm actually not in the mood for dinner right now if we're being honest. I want to go home and just relax and drink and cry. But at the same time I don't want to go home. I'm dreading it and want to stay out... Forever."

"Jess, I'll just take you home babe." CeCe told her about to turn the car around.

"Okay. But I don't want to stay. I just want to change my clothes and then meet the guys." Jess told her.

~•~•~

"Alright are you sure you don't want me to take you back home?" CeCe asked Jess for the millionth time. Jess had changed into a comfy sweater and pants.

"No! No... Let's go, we're already there pretty much." Jess told her motioning to the pubs building. Nicks bar was across from it, that was how they discovered the casual pub with awesome food. It was perfect for them.

CeCe parked and turned towards her friend.

"Let's go." Jess told her and opened the car door.

CeCe rolled her eyes and followed her locking the car.

~•~•~

Dinner was tense and awkward. Schmidt had been complaining all night, which CeCe was turned on by, she found his 'fiery' side hot and couldn't help it. Winston was distracted and wasn't talking to any of them. He was too zoned in to watching Daisy across the room. He had a small smirk on his face all night. Nick and Jess sat across from each other sharing glances. They were the least two awkward at the table. Even though Jess was mad at Nick she couldn't help but look at him and laugh at the rest of their friend's awkwardness.

Nick made eye contact with Jess and nodded his head toward Winston telling her to look at him. He sat at the head of the table beside them and was zoned right out. Jess tried to look at what he was watching but couldn't see. She shrugged at Nick.

Nick grabbed his drink and casually leant back in his chair with a smile. "Winston." He said taking a sip.

Winston continued to stare ahead not saying a word.

Jess knit her eyebrows together.

"He's totally out guys, face it, we've lost him. He's gone back to his freakin' homeland." Schmidt said leaning on the table.

CeCe bit her lip and leant forward toward him. Schmidt pretended not to notice and kept his anger up.

Nick clapped his hands in front of Winston's face snapping him out of his trance.

"What?" He asked.

"What are you doing Winston? You look like a wizard trying to cast a spell." Schmidt told him.

Winston sighed. "Daisy's over there." He told him drinking his beer.

"Oh, I see. Your girl is over there!" Nick told him enthusiastically.

"What? She ain't my girl."

"But you want her to be." Jess chimed in.

Winston rolled his eyes and drank more of his beer.

Schmidt made eye contact with him and bent his head down with a mischievous smile. "Is this a ugh...V.C situation we got on our hands?" Schmidt asked.

Daisy and her group of friends got up and put their jackets on getting ready to leave.

"Decide quickly or else she's hasta la vista Winny." Schmidt told him standing up preparing himself to run over to her.

"Yes!" Nick said "Just go Schmidty!"

"No! Schmidt!" Winston called after.

"Just let him do it man." Nick told him putting a hand on his chest pushing him back down to his seat.

"What is V.C?" CeCe asked.

"Yeah and why am I not in on this? I'm a bro too! I should know everything, I gotta keep up." Jess told them.

"You guys sure you want to know?" Nick asked.

"...Actually no. Forget we even asked." CeCe told them waving them off.

Jess looked at Nick. "I'll tell you later." He told her. Jess rolled her eyes.

"Here they come." Winston said sitting up straighter watching Schmidt come over with Daisy.

"Ladies just act happy." Nick told CeCe and Jess.

"Hey!" "It's Daisy!" "Ah Hi!" They all cheered enthusiastically as she came over.

"Here take a seat!" Jess said pulling a chair up between her and Winston.

~•~•~

"Karaoke is now starting, signup sheet is up here at the front with the list of available songs." The women said holding up a clipboard and setting it on a table near the small stage.

"Ah yes, our favourite part of the night." Nick said satisfied.

The table tension had loosened up ever since Daisy came. With her and Winston being cutesy and casual it was hard to stay mad. Schmidt and CeCe were trying to keep the sexual tension going, and were ready to jump each other's bones. Keeping up the act was hard for both of them but they were enjoying it.

"What? Do you guys all go up and sing?" Daisy asked.

The group laughed and Jess joined in with a fake one.

"No, no." Nick said. "You see we like to watch drunken people embarrass themselves and sing."

"Why don't you! It would be fun!" Daisy told Nick with a smile.

"Because Nick is a 'to cool to have fun and embarrass himself' kind of guy." Jess told her.

"Is that what you think Jess?" Nick asked. "What about the time I danced at the wedding with you. Or jumped into the ocean when I had my cancer scare."

"Okay you two. We get. Nick, you're a grumpy old man who has ten percent of the fun you should when your Thirty. Jess you have about fifty more percent of fun then a normal person." Schmidt told them.

"What's wrong with that?" Nick asked causally.

"There is nothing wrong with having fun!" Jess told them.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my band and I. Because we are to quote, 'on the highway to hell'" a drunken man slurred into the microphone.

"Is he seriously going to sing this right now?" Winston mumbled.

"This can't be happening." Nick said.

"She's going to make us go up." Schmidt said unimpressed.

"Yes I am! I don't care what any of you say, we are all going up to dance our face off! This is OUR song! Don't lie, I know you all were dancing too when Nick played this after he returned to the loft last year." Jess announced.

"I wasn't." Winston pointed out raising his hand truthfully.

"Come on!" She said whining. "Guys, do this for me okay? I'm upset and-"

"And why are you upset?" Schmidt questioned.

Nick shifted uncomfortable in his chair and threw back the rest of his drink.

"Um... Things ended with Sam." Jess told them.

"What!" "Awe, Jess!" Schmidt and Winston said.

"So please come up and do this with me."

Jess' three roommate's share glances then sighed and all followed her over to the empty area. Usually they would laugh at everyone trying to dance and falling over. But tonight, people would be laughing at them.

"_My friends are gonna be there too" the drunken man sang. The four roommates danced like idiots as Daisy and CeCe watched and laughed.  
"I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell_"

Nick took Jess' hand and spun her around and they both laughed. Jess grabbed Nick and Schmidt's hand and jumped around feeling lost in happiness.

"Do they always have this much fun?" Daisy asked CeCe.

CeCe looked at her and laughed slightly. "They have their moments. Sometimes it's a whole lot of fun, other times it's just a whole lot of drama. But they're all pretty great when it comes down to it."

Jess laughed leant into Nick tired already from a minute of dancing with all she's got. "You guys done?"

"Woe look who's bailing!" Schmidt said.

"I'll stay up, I'm just offering you guys the chance to get out early." She said over the singing.

The guys all looked at each other and walked away back to their table. Winston touched Jess' shoulder and sent her a smile. She laughed and followed them.

~•~•~

"Next we have "Look after you" this is our 'song of the night' so you all know that means to grab a partner and come on up." The women announced. A couple people got up to dance and the rest just ignored her and kept eating and talking.

"I love The Fray!" Jess said.

"Daisy would you have this dance?" Winston asked her.

"I would love to!"

"Schmidt want to go up with me?" Jess asked. She wanted to ask Nick but didn't want to seem obvious, a part of he hoped that Schmidt would reject her for she would have to ask him.

Schmidt glared at her and rolled his eyes. "I suppose so." He walked past her and onto the floor.

"_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forget the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_" the man slowly sang. He was really good compared to the rest of the singers that night.

Jess rolled her eyes and went to Schmidt. Everyone was slow dancing holding each other but Jess didn't want to hold Schmidt. They awkwardly danced in front of each other. Schmidt doing sexual moves hoping CeCe was watching.

"Why are you doing that?" Jess asked stopping. "You want CeCe to see you?"

"Of course I do Jess!" He told her as he continued.

"Then go ask her! Stop playing games."

Schmidt stopped and looked at her. He groaned and walked away Jess alone.

"CeCe, will you have this dance?" Schmidt asked her interrupting her and Nicks conversation.

CeCe looked at Nick and he nodded. "Yes. I will." She said with a small smile taking his hand.

Schmidt looked at her shocked then took directed her out.

Nick saw Jess making her way back to sit down. He stood up and met her in the middle of everyone dancing. He looked at her and smiled. "May I have this dance my lady?" He asked in a goofy voice putting his hand out and bending over slightly.

Jess laughed. "You're so weird." She said but took his hand.

"_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you, won't you be the one I'll always know?  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_"

Nick pulled Jess in holding one of her hands and the placing the other on her waist.

Jess had a hand over on his shoulder and the other firmly in his. "Who knew Nick Miller could slow dance." She told him smiling.

"I think I could do a lot of stuff that would surprise you." He told her.

Jess looked at him squinting her eyes. "Was that supposed to be..."

"What? No! No, not sexual. Well it could be. Because I do have some moves."

Jess laughed at his nervousness and he felt himself relax.

"_I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you_"

Nick move his hand so it was wrapped around Jess' waist and held her closer to him. Jess looked him in eyes and leant in resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping both her hands around his neck getting lost in the moment. Nick held and pressed his head against her hair closing his eyes. He felt happy, he didn't care if people were watching him. And that in a minute his roommates would be giving him crap for having such an intimate moment with Jess. He was so lost in thought to care, all he knew was that he wanted to stay like that.

"_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh_" The man sang out finishing the song. He pulled away and everyone clapped for him.

Jess quickly pulled away from Nick and clapped for the singing man. "He was actually pretty good."

"He was decent." Nick said with a turtle face.

"You got pretty lost in the moment for just a 'decent singer'" Jess told him.

Nick gave her a small smile and put his hand on her back pushing her back to the table.

A drunken lady ran up to the stage and almost fell over from laughing.

"This should be interesting." Nick said crossing his arms.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend and I want to sing him a song. So wherever you are Ryan, this is for you." She slurred.

Jess felt her stomach drop and the women spoke. She felt it hit the floor when "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift started playing. She stared at the floor feeling her eyes well up.

"_Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips_"

Jess felt tears run down her face and she wiped them off embarrassed.

"Jess, are you okay?" Nick asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Can you just get CeCe."

Nick stood up and walked around for more than three minutes trying to find her. He walked back to Jess who's makeup was starting to smudge. "Jess I can't find her anywhere she must have left."

"Can you just take me home?" Jess told him.

Nick helped Jess up and directed her to the door. He saw Winston and the way out and ran over to him quickly. "Jess is crying I gotta take her home. Have you seen CeCe anywhere?"

"No man, I'm sorry. I'll be home later. See you then." Winston told him.

Nick smacked his shoulder and ran out to Jess.

"Don't do anything stupid Nick!" Winston yelled after him.

~•~•~

"_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight_"

Jess listened to Taylor Swift and drank her pink whine crying on the couch. She watched Nick in front of her.

"Is this making you feel better at all?" He asked trying to dance. He had a goofy smile on his face trying to cheer her up.

Jess looked at him and cried harder.

He started to do weird jumping moves and arm motions around his head.

"I just wanted to listen to Taylor Swift alone." Jess told him.

Nick kept dancing. "How's that?" He asked doing some sort of chicken dance.

Jess ignored him. "You know when you get dumped and you're like racking your brain for what was it that I did wrong? Well this is a really unique situation in that I don't have to do that." She told him angrily.

Nick stopped dancing and put his hands in his pockets. He felt bad. He hated seeing Jess cry. It broke his heart, especially that he was partially involved. "Well what happened?" he asked her turning the music off.

Jess glared at him as he sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry I didn't- I know that it's my fault." He confessed. "I didn't mean it like-" he stopped talking rubbing his hands together and sighing. "Jess can I say something that will potentially not help this situation?"

"No!" Jess told him shaking her head. He was making it bad enough already.

Nick spoke anyway. "I've never been a home wrecker. And I liked it! I mean Sam was threatened by me!" He told her with a laugh.

Jess continued to glare at him. 'Shut up, shut up, shut up.' She said in her head. She hated him right then. He was making everything so much worst.

"I mean I see that as a victory." He finished. He looked at her and thought she was going to kill him. "But in more important- ugh ways, a huge, huge devastating lost for you."

Jess started to cry again. Nick was right. Jess had let Sam get away. She didn't even fight for him. He was perfect.

Nick stared at her with wide eyes. "Should I call CeCe? You see this feels like CeCe territory. This isn't Nick territory. This is ugh-" Nick said standing up. He stopped at looked at her sad face and sighed. He swallowed and sat back down. "Look Jess. I'm sorry. Okay? That I kissed you, but I shouldn't have done it. Because it was obviously a mistake and now you're crying and I won't do it again." He said truthfully.

Jess stared at her lap. She wasn't mad at Nick anymore; he made it hard to be. And now he was apologizing for something that wasn't really his fault. Jess felt like an idiot. And she didn't want Nick to apologize because they had both admitted the kiss had meant something to them. It was the best kiss of her life and Jess wanted him to do it again. "Well. Maybe it was a little bit broken to begin with." She confessed.

"What happened?"

"He just. He always wanted to fist bump in the morning."

"And you didn't like that?" Nick asked with a laugh.

"I hated it. What are you- why-" she stumbled as he laughed at the fist bumping bit. "Also I don't know, I just. I didn't feel that same way that I did before. And I didn't notice it till-"

"Till I kissed you." Nick finished.

"Yeah." She said with a fake smile.

Nick laughed again. "I feel like you're forgiving me."

"Nope." Jess said putting her whine down and peeling her blanket off.

"I felt like before I said that, you were though." He told her.

"Nope." She told him again joking around.

"Now you've remembered that you're still mad at me. No? Okay." He said with a small smile.

"Alright." Jess said standing up and walking past him. "Goodnight Nick."

"Goodnight Jess." He replied.  
"Hey Jess." He called following her and sticking his fist out for a bump. "Too soon?"

"Yeah too soon!" She said loudly.

"Well hey, goodnight and I'm sorry about everything." He said again.

"Okay." Jess said quietly.

Nick took a step toward her. His eyes were determined like when he had kissed her the first time. 'He's going to kiss me.' Jess thought. He mouth turned into a small smile and she was ready for it this time.

Nick then wrapped his arms tightly around her. He thought about kissing her again but heard Winston's voice in the back of his head. 'Don't do anything stupid Nick!' And he knew he was right. Jess was emotional and kissing her would be wrong. She probably had confused feelings and who knows what could have happened. Nick decided to go further out of his comfort zone of heart-to-heart talks and dancing to make her feel better. So he hugged her, and he knew that she knew he hated hugging.

Jess' eyes went wide as his arms went around her. She responded a slight second later by grabbing his hood and back. His face leant against hers and she wanted to cry again. 'This is so sweet, weird but sweet' she thought.

Nick's eyes went wide and he pulled away after a few seconds. "Okay."

"Yup." She mumbled. "That was-"

"That was a little bit weird." He finished awkwardly.

"So weird."

"Let's not ever do that again." He told her laughing.

"Ever again." She responded. "Alright. Good night."

"Night." Nick mumbled as she started to walk away.

"Night Miller!" Jess said as if she was in the army. She looked away confused by herself.

Nick scrunched his eyebrows but laughed. "Night sergeant." He said watching Jess walk away. "I'm glad everything's back to normal around here." He lied heading to his room.

~•~•~

Winston came home late that night. He had ended up back at Daisy's. She had her mother coming over in the morning, giving the reason Winston had to come home. He sat on the couch watching 'How I Met Your Mother' laughing out loud by himself drinking beer.

Nick woke from someone laughing. He sat up in his bed and looked at the clock. 3 am. He stood up stretching and quietly opened his door. He walked out to all the lights on and Winston in the couch with a beer watching TV. "What are you doing man?" Nick asked.

"Why? Can't a man watch some comedy and drink a beer?" He asked innocently. He looked back at the TV and laughed and pointed.

Another door opened and Jess came up beside Nick in a pyjama outfit. "What are you guys doing? Do you know what time it is?" She asked angrily.

Nick put his hands on his hips and stared at Winston.

"Jess, want to grab the ice cream and talk through the breakup?" Winston asked her.

"What! No!" She yelled. She looked at Nick. "Nick took care of that... At least tried." She told him.

Nick patted her back and walked to the kitchen. "Alright Winny, let's do this." He said grabbing beers and the tub of ice cream.

"Nick what are you doing". Jess asked. Nick handed her the tub of ice cream and a beer.

He then sat down on the couch beside Winston. Jess looked at both of them and then followed snuggling in beside Nick.

"Hey guys, where's Schmidt?" Jess asked.

**I made up 'Brickens Pub' and included the song 'Look After You' by The Fray, which this story named after.**

**Here's a sneak peek for the next couple of chapters.**

Winston brings home Daisy after getting the rest of the roommates to agree to leave for the night. With their lack of confidence in him to get her, they stay home anyway, and are forced to hide out in Schmidt's room when Winston succeeds. Schmidt, Nick and Jess all stuck in a room for a night. What could possible go wrong... Or right?

Thank you all for reading! Anyone want to take a guess on what V.C. Is? Let me know what you think of the story. Please review!  


Bottom of Form


	5. Chapter 5, Texting

**Thank you for following/favourites/reviewing it means SO much to me :D so since there isn't a new episode this week, I hope this can keep you going.**

**Chapter 5, Texting.**

"Guess who has a date tonight?" Winston sang walking through the hallway with a skip in his step.

Nick and Jess looked up from the TV. They were both eating salad that Jess had made. She had tried to get Nick to help her but got frustrated at his lack of kitchen talent. He ended up just watching; apparently he would need to know how to make one.

"And that is so wrong; I didn't even know you were able to eat something green." Winston told Nick. "It could kill you man, you haven't eaten something that healthy since you were 5. It might be too big of a shock to your system."

Nick put his bowl down on the table. "It's like I'm eating a damn garden."

"That is giving you an extra day to live." Jess clarified.

"Anyways, no salad for this Mojo Man." Winston said doing his dance. "I gotta carb up for tonight."

"This whole Mojo Man thing has to stop. You do it too much; it's lost its meaning." Jess told him finishing her dinner and setting her bowl down. She picked Nicks back up and shoved it at him "Eat!" She mumbled.

Nick moaned and took it. Glaring at her he started to eat again.

"What are you talking about?" Winston asked innocently.

"Winston you basically did it the other day just because the cashier was a woman." Jess laughed.

"She was sending me signals! I'm telling you, everywhere I go, the Mojo Man follows. How do you not like the movement of my hips? I move so smoothly. Just watch my body, women!" Winston yelled tempting to body roll.

Nick pointed at him laughed loudly with Jess joining in.

"Dude, come on! I can even do a better body roll then that!" Nick said.

"You're not even doing a body roll. You're pretty much just squatting then standing." Jess told him amused.

"I'd like to see you two do it better!"

Nick laughed and handed Jess his bowl. He got up and walked in front of Winston. "See Winny, you do it like this." He said as he moved his body trying to dance.

"You ain't doing anything. You're just throwing around your limbs man."

"Alright guys fine. I will show you a real body roll." Jess told them putting Nicks salad on the table and walking over to them. "Stand back and watch the pro."

"Of course." Nick said with fake excitement.

Jess started to do a body roll. "See! It's easy. You guys are ridiculous." She told them putting her hands on her hips and flipping hair out of her face.

"That's not how you do a damn body roll!" Nick yelled. "Mine is way better! Winston who's body roll is better?"

"You know what. I can't actually tell with the body roll. Why don't you two try something else?" Winston asked playing with them.

"I got a whole bag full of moves boys and I ain't afraid to use em'" Jess told them.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Just tell us what move to do Winny. I can win this any day. Dance, dance, dance. That's my motto."

"Your motto is 'drink beer, hate people, and make turtle faces.'" Jess told him with a straight face staring him in the eyes.

He looked back at her and shook his head. His eyes squinted. 'It is so on' he mouthed.

"Seriously, what's with all the Nick Miller dance moves lately, it's weird. Be mean." Jess told him.

Winston mumbled in agreement.

"I've been feeling good. I'm from the town in Footloose, I was born to dance. It's in my blood." Nick said with a small laugh.

"Clearly." Jess said sarcastically.

"I got it! You guys have to do 'The Dougie'" Winston said clapping his hands together.

"Alright!" "Totally got this." They yelled over each other.

Nick looked at Jess and smirked. He eyed her and started to snap his fingers. Schmidt had once showed him a video of someone doing 'The Dougie'. He remembered this because that _someone_ was Schmidt. He had filmed himself and put it on YouTube for everyone to see. Nick had watched it several times. He used to read all the comments from the viewers when he was having an awful day to cheer him up. Which was less than usual lately. He really had been feeling good. He liked to believe it was because he was growing in to his personality, he felt like he had waited for this day in age his whole life. He refused to think it was a certain someone brightening his mood; making him a crazy, dancing, laughing man.

Nick watched as Jess did her dance a little different. His face fell and he put his hands on his hips. "What are you doing? That's not how you Dougie!"

"Nick there are several ways to it!"

"What? That's a lie." He said laughing.

"Guys keep going!" Winston yelled at them and they started again.

"I'm better right?" Nick asked yelled at Winston.

"Go faster!" Winston yelled enjoying himself.

Schmidt then walked in the door with a lady friend. "And here is my apartment." He said opening the door widely with a smile on his face. He looked over to see two of his roommates dancing and the other yelling at them what to do.

Winston then noticed his presence and looked over. Nick and Jess stopped and looked at him. "Schmidt!" "Man!" " I forgot you even lived here!" They all yelled at him.

Schmidt looked over to the girl embarrassed. "Oh, how silly of me! Wrong apartment! These guys are crazy! Always trying to talk to me. They think I'm their roommate. Absolutely nuts." He said quickly with a fake laugh. He pushed the girl out the door and left.

Nick, Jess and Winston all looked at each other trying not to laugh.

"See it's funny because now he's going to have to go into some random apartment and pretend it's his." Nick laughed.

Winston laughed along. "Idiot."

Jess cheered in then looked at Nick. "Salad!" She yelled dropping the humor.

Nick groaned loudly again like a little kid and sat down to eat his vegetables.

"I wonder if he will ever be able to eat like this without being told." Winston sighed to Jess. He stood beside her with his arm crossed.

"He will grow up one day." Jess responded.

Nick looked up. "Shut up! I can hear you guys! You sound like you're my parents. Stop being weirdo's."

~•~•~

"That was humiliating!" Schmidt yelled slamming the door and barging into the kitchen.

"Where have you been Schmidt? We haven't seen you all day and you never came home last night." Jess said sitting at the bar reading a magazine. Nick and Winston turned off the TV and walked over with their beers. Winston sat down at his usual spot, the head of the kitchen table.

Nick went over and leant on the table beside Jess. "Was it the same girl all day Schmidty? You went out for brunch didn't you? That means you're in a relationship."

"It was not the same girl. I went home with someone last night and happened to run into another one on my way up here. Things are looking up for Schmidty boys." He told them with a fake smirk.

"And girl." Jess mumbled.

"She left didn't she." Nick laughed rubbing his beard stubble.

"What are you talking about? Ladies can't leave the 'roller coaster extreme' once they've buckled in."

"Jar." Winston yelled.

"She ran away after she saw us! Ah man that's just the best." Nick laughed.

"She what! She- how- no!" Schmidt yelled. "We made love. Several times I may add."

They all stared at him and Schmidt dropped his gaze looking away. He pretended not to notice them. He sighed and looked back. "Alright fine! You three had to go and ruin everything. With your dancing and-and your smiles. The one time I walk in with a girl and that happens!"

"What do you mean 'one time'?" Jess asked.

"Jessica Day, don't pretend to know my humiliation." He told her.

"I wasn't..."

"Whatever Schmidt go find a different girl. You can't be here tonight I have a date." Winston told him sternly.

"_You_ have a date? With whom I might ask?"

"Daisy, man." Winston told him.

"So Winston what are you planning on doing?" Jess asked with a curious smile.

"Um- well- we-here- dinner... Probably."

"Dude. Speak English." Nick told him.

"What do you mean probably? Has she not answered you yet?" Schmidt mocked him.

Winston looked away not meeting any of their glances.

"Wait- wait. You haven't even asked? Winston you can't just expect the girl to come here and- you know." Jess said. "Do the dirty. Plant the flag. Explore the-"

"Alright Jessica we get it." Nick cut her off. "Have you seriously not even asked her yet?"

"I texted her to meet me for a drink at the bar. So technically, I have asked her." He told them putting his hands on his hips.

"You are so _not_ getting laid tonight." Schmidt laughed.

"What are you talking about? She's totally into me. We are going to go out and have a drink and some conversation. Then I will bring her back here for a surprise dinner."

"Winston you can't text a girl asking to 'meet for a drink at the bar'. That's saying 'I don't want to have sex, I want to talk to you... About my problems and my insecurities." Schmidt said.

Nick and Jess looked as they bantered back and forth.

"That is so not true! You can text a girl saying that and still get laid." Nick chipped in.

"Who was the last girl you texted saying that?" Schmidt asked.

"Jess." Nick said simply.

"And did you have sex with her? No."

Everyone fell silent. Jess rolled her eyes and went back to her magazine.

"You guys haven't had sex right?.." Schmidt asked horrified.

"What!" "No!" "You idiot." They screamed at him.

"Alright! Don't make me bring out the contract Nick! That still applies."

"What contract?" Jess asked.

"With you two fooling around, Winston about to get Mojo Man killed... This whole world is backwards!" Schmidt yelled walking into his room.

"Remember, be out of the loft by 9:00!" Winston yelled after him.

Schmidt slammed his door and his roommates grimaced.

"You know what would really make the world backwards?" Winston asked. "If Schmidt and Cece were sleeping together again."

Nick, Jess and Winston laughed loudly. Schmidt sat on his bed and sighed. He felt his stomach drop as he listened to his roommates laugh. 'This is about to get real messy.' He thought to himself. "Drama..." He whispered to himself with a small smirk.

~•~•~

"Alright, time for me to go. Wish me luck. Please remember to be gone by 9. I don't want to hear from, see or even remember you three exist, until tomorrow morning." Winston announced pulling his jacket on.

Nick and Schmidt sat at the table talking wearing Jeans and buttons up. Jess had slipped on her favourite red dress and danced around the kitchen putting the dishes away. "Bye." "We promise." They all mumbled as he walked out.

Schmidt looked around and yawned. "True American?"

"True American." Nick and Jess responded grabbing the beer.

~•~•~

Jess laid between Schmidt and Nick on the couch. After two hours of playing True American Schmidt had taken victory. They all now were sobering up and watching Big Bang Theory, another one of their favourite shows. None of them had faith that Winston would bring back Daisy. Hence, why they chose a quiet loft night.

"Guys this has actually been really fun. Why don't we do this more often?" Jess asked.

"Because sex." Schmidt said. "First of all, I am always out getting laid. Nick is bar-tending or locked up in his room doing god knows what."

"Writing my Pepperwood novel."

"We like to say that too Nick." Jess told him with a disgusted smile. He obviously hadn't been spending hours on end on his novel. Jess had read it several times and it hadn't changed much since her first read.

"The point is this whole roommate hangout isn't normal. There is a point where you have to choose between sex and friends." Schmidt told her.

"Awe and tonight we all chose friends."

"I had sex countless times last night and this morning. My body has to refuel for a couple more hours." Schmidt explained walking into the kitchen to get some water.

"We forgot to ask you about the lucky lady!" Nick said following him.

"Yeah Schmidt who was it?" Jess asked.

"Was it that girl that we scared away?"

Schmidt stared at them trying to keep a straight face. Voices suddenly aroused from the hallway.

"Winston's back earlier then I thought." Jess stated. "Doesn't that kind of sound like a girl with him?.."

"Oh my god! He has Daisy with him!" Nick whisper yelled.

"Oh shoot!" Jess panicked. The door opened as Winston and Daisy flew into the apartment with lips locked. Jess dived to the ground. Schmidt and Nick pushed themselves up against the counter trying to hide. They held their breath as Jess went for the floor.

"Where is she? They're going to see her!" Nick whispered.  
The two boys held onto each other panicking.

"Why is this happening? I can't believe he brought her home! This is outrageous, he sent her the text!" Schmidt responded.

"He's also going to kill us!"

Jess laid on her stomach beside the couch as Winston and Daisy landed on it making out. She started to army crawl her way to the kitchen. Nick and Schmidt bent down and crept into Schmidt's room. They watched as Jess made her way towards them. "Oh my god!" She mouthed.

**Short chapter but it's just the start to this 'incident' that will be played out another chapter or so. So now 'the contract' has been brought up. That will be explored later. Next chapter you will find out what "V.C." is (from the previous chapter) Thank you for reading! Reviews are lovely, they make me update faster!**


	6. Chapter 6, Schmidt's room

**Thank you all, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6, Schmidt's room.

Jess peered through the door of Schmidt's bedroom trying to see if Winston and Daisy were still making out on the couch. Half her head stuck out. She couldn't see anything. "Guy's I think they went to his bedroom. We could make a run for the door and get out of here." Jess poked her head back out to see Daisy sit up on the couch smiling. "Damn it." she mumbled.

"Jess be careful, they might see you." Nick told her.

Jess waved him off and opened the door a bit more. They continued to stay on the couch. Jess slowly pulled her head back in an shut the door quietly. Nick sat on a lazy-boy chair in the corner, leaning his elbows on his knees with his head in his hands. "This is the worst." He groaned.

Jess went and sat on the end of Schmidt's bed. She dropped her hands in her lap and sighed. "We should have just listened to Winston and went out for the night. Now we are going to be stuck in here. What are we supposed to do?"

Schmidt paced back and forth across his room. "This is non-sense. Stuff like this shouldn't happen. What a waste of a night. We could be stuck in here for hours, what if we have to repopulate the human race. What if we are in here for days? I can't go that long without sex. We may all have to step up."

"Shut up Schmidt." Nick whispered disgusted.

"What are we going to do about food? We can't stay in here all night and not eat!" Jess said. "Unless Schmidt has food in here." She laughed jokingly.

Nick smiled and looked up at Schmidt who was smirking. "Why are you doing that? Stop making that face."

Schmidt sent him a small laugh and shifted his weight. "I um."

"Oh my god you have food and drinks in here don't you? Schmidt I never thought I would say this, but you're a genius!" Jess told him.

"Well," Schmidt started. He walked over to his mini fridge hidden in the corner. "This is actually all my refuelling supplies, so you will have to replace whatever you take."

"What do you mean 'refuelling supplies'?" Jess asked.

"No, please don't ask him that." Nick groaned taking a water bottle for himself and Jess. He handed it to her and shook his head then sat down on the bed beside her.

"Well you see Jessica Day when you are a machine like me. You require a certain amount of fuel to keep running. Hence the Gatorade, power bars, water and well the chocolate, is a different story. It is my 'feeling beat up' chocolate."

"Oh my god Schmidt." Jess said disgusted closing her eyes.

"What? Gotta keep the inner V.C. Going too, you're welcome boys." Schmidt stated.

"What is V.C!? You said that the night Daisy was leaving the pub too and you said you would tell me later, so tell me!"

"Jess I don't think you want to know." Nick told her.

"What? Yeah! Yeah, I do wanna know." She said looking at both of them. The two boys exchanged looks.

Nick rubbed the stubble on his chin with his right hand. He looked at Schmidt. "It stands for vagina catcher."

"Ew!" She responded loudly. The guys shushed her and she covered her mouth. "I cannot believe V. C. Stands for vagina catcher... What is wrong with you two? Why would you guys need that?"

"I told you, you wouldn't wanna know." Nick told her simply.

"I thought it was going to be something clever! What is that even suppose to mean? Sounds like some sort of sex toy." She whispered disgusted.

"Jess, let me define this for you." Schmidt said. "Vagina catcher; when a guy is too chicken to make the move so another one has to catch the girl. Or it can just be when she is getting away."

"Any situation really where a women is leaving and a man and he is too afraid to do something about it." Nick added. "So one of his friends has to call it out and help."

"I am totally cool with this information guys." Jess said sarcastically standing up and facing both of them. They both shrugged then heard something outside the room. "What was that?" Jess asked.

Nick quietly walked over to the door. He opened it to see Daisy on the couch but Winston gone. He then came jogging back into the living room. "There has been a slight delay just one moment." He told Daisy. He then turned around and went into Jess' room. "Jess he went into your room!" Nick whispered horrified.

"Ew! What's he doing?" She asked going up beside Nick. She poked her head under his trying to see through the slightly opened door. Winston then came back out of Jess' room and into Nick's.

"What _is_ doing?" Nick questioned. "He's going to die in there. Poor guy."

Schmidt walked over and sat on the ground putting his head underneath's Jess' looking through the door. "Yeah he's being real risky here, he might not ever come back out of that hell hole. He will get lost in the trenches of Nick's filth."

Winston came back out of Nick's room and looked at Daisy sending her a nervous laugh. He jogged his way towards Schmidt's room, lifting his finger telling her he'd be one moment.

"He's on the move! Hide!" Schmidt panicked.

"Schmidt, where do we hide you don't even have a closet!" Jess whispered.

"That is not my fault! This isn't a room Jess; it is supposed to be a wasted library lair. Now, every man for himself!" He told them jumping behind his chair so he was out of site. Nick and Jess looked at each other. Jess started to look around getting nervous, "Oh my god! What do we do?"

Nick heard Winston just outside the door and grabbed Jess putting his hand over her mouth. He then threw them down on the floor beside the bed, on the side furthest from the door. Winston then swung the door open and went to a desk beside the chair Schmidt was hiding. He opened and closed the drawers, not finding what he needed. "Come on." He mumbled. He then went to the side opposite that Nick and Jess were on and opened the cupboard. He sighed in relief.

Jess lay trying not to breath. Nick's hand still covered her mouth and she stared at him with wide eyes. Half of her body was on top of him because when he threw them to the floor he made sure he landed first.

Schmidt tried to look and see what Winston was doing. He saw a bit through a crack that he was digging through his night table cupboard. He was about to get up and yell at him then remembered he couldn't. It was killing him to watch Winston dig through his condoms and sex toys.

Winston struggled to find a couple of plain condoms. Schmidt had fancy ones. So fancy they were customized with flavours. He finally found some regular ones and booked it out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Schmidt got up and jumped over the chair. He ran over to the bed where all his stuff was still spread out. "Damn it Winston!"

Nick let go of Jess and they stared at each other. Jess then shook her head and got up looking at Schmidt. She handed Nick her hand to help him up. "Schmidt... Just why?" She asked pointing at all the stuff on his bed.

"Where did you get this stuff?" Nick asked half impressed, half disgusted.

"I have my ways and my people." He told them with a smirk.

~•~•~

The three roommates all sat spread out over Schmidt's room, bored.

"Why don't we make up a game?" Jess suggested.

"Nope." The two boys responded at the same time.

Jess sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why don't one of you think of something than."

"Why don't we talk about the elephant in the room?" Schmidt asked.

"There is no elephant." Nick told him.

"There is always an elephant. Especially with you two! I find it really hard to believe you can even stand being in the same room."

"Are you talking about the kiss?" Jess asked. "We are actually doing well with that." She said honestly.

"Yeah it's not weird at all." Nick agreed.

"Whatever you guys say." Schmidt said. "You know because that kiss meant nothing, right? I am so proud of you two."

Jess then looked at the ground. She felt her stomach drop. It did mean something to me though she thought. And it had to have meant something to Nick, unless he had lied to her. As she had said before, he kissed her after the drinking game when it meant something. They had both already said it did anyway and then just moved on from it. Jess looked up at Nick who seemed to be lost in thought. She hated that she had an urge to touch him. She wanted to be able to kiss him and feel his hands around her body. She felt twirly just thinking about it.

She knew Schmidt was right. They were both so normal about it now, maybe they spent more time together but it wasn't awkward. At all. And that scared Jess.

Stop being crazy she told herself. Nick is your friend and only your friend. That is all he will ever be. "Exactly, it meant nothing." Jess lied. Nick looked over to her and she stared back at him. He sent her fake smile and nodded. "Yup, absolutely nothing. It was a mistake."

Jess felt her eyes burn a bit. She wasn't sure if he was just saying that to throw Schmidt off like she had or if he meant it.

Nick then stood up and went to Schmidt's mini-fridge grabbing his 'feeling beat up chocolate' and sitting on his bed.

Jess went and sat on the chair in the corner.

Schmidt watched them curiously feeling a shift in the room. He had just created an elephant.

~•~•~

"I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life." Nick repeated hitting his head against the bed. Winston and Daisy had been having sex in the living room for what felt like the millionth time now. "It's midnight, they can't possible go for much longer."

"They could still be a while. I just can't believe he didn't bring her into the bedroom. Classy move Winston!" Schmidt mumbled.

"I think they've stopped now." Jess said getting up and walking to the door. Nick and Schmidt followed her. Nick and Jess both put their heads against the door at the same time to listen. Their noses almost touched. They both pulled away quickly.

"No you can listen." Jess told him.

"No, no you can. Please." Nick said.

Jess made an awkward expression and leant against the door. "I can't hear anything."

Winston then brought Daisy into the kitchen, she wore his shirt and he was in his boxers. "I know its super late, but want some dinner?" he asked her.

"I would love some. I'm starving!" She responded.

"No!" the roommates whispered. They listened through the walls.

"This is my hell." Nick said.

Jess looked up at him. She was concerned of their sudden shift between them. A part of her was happy because if it was awkward maybe it did mean something. She was confused more now than ever about her feelings towards him and wanted to go sit in her room and think or go talk about it with Cece. But she couldn't, instead she was stuck in the same room as him, for god knows how much longer.

~•~•~

"Someone say something. Anything. It can't be quiet right now." Nick whispered breaking the silence. They had been sitting there for over 10 minutes without a word spoken.

"Schmidt who were you with the other night?" Jess asked quickly.

Schmidt looked at her. All three of them sat on the floor, Nick and Schmidt leant against the end of his bed and Jess sat across from them leaning against the wall.

"I can't tell you Jess, I am sorry."

"Why? It's me Schmidt! Who could you possibly have slept with that you can't tell me?" Jess asked.

Schmidt looked at Nick and widened his eyes. Nick squinted his and tilted his head. "No." He whispered with a small smile. Schmidt nodded.

"Who was it?" Jess asked.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you."

Jess glared at him then sighed. It was silent for a moment until she looked back up to Schmidt. "Oh my god!"

"Shh!" They both whispered to her.

She rubbed her head. "Schmidt did you sleep with Cece again?" Jess asked.

**I will update as soon as I can, the more feedback the better! Thank you all for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7, Frozen Yogurt

**Chapter 7, Frozen Yogurt**

_She rubbed her head. "Schmidt did you sleep with Cece again?" Jess asked._

"Why do you say it like that? Aren't you happy for me? You know how I feel about her. Clearly _Nick_ is proud. You respect me don't you man?" Schmidt questioned. He got up off the floor and laid on his bed. Jess followed him, sitting at the end where his feet were.

Nick nodded slowly and got up sitting near Jess careful to keep his distance from all of Schmidt's sex toys that were still on his bed. "I do." He admitted disgusted with himself then high fived Schmidt quietly.

Jess smacked Nick on the shoulder. "What are you doing? Stop supporting this!"

"Why would you hit me?" Nick whined.

"Oh so you can feel." Jess shot back at him. She was still hurt that he had changed his mind about the kiss. Of course she had said that it didn't mean anything to her _first._ But that was just to throw Schmidt off. Then Nick had to go and say the same thing, but he sounded so serious. Jess had to talk to him, she couldn't handle the thought that Nick lied to her. But she would have to wait until the morning because she couldn't while they were all stuck in Schmidt's room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick asked.

"Guys. Guys." Schmidt interjected. "Please, we aren't on you two anymore. This is Schmidty talk time."

"Oh shut up Schmidt." Jess told him.

"Why are you upset about this? I do not understand your anger in this situation."

"That is my best friend!"

"And I love her! I had sex with her! Big deal Jess!" Schmidt whispered to her angrily. He then laughed. "Who am I kidding it was a huge deal. And may I add, absolutely amazing."

"Ugh." Nick groaned disgusted.

Jess sighed. "I know how you feel about her. I just- she-you. Ah! I just can't believe she didn't tell me! I tell her everything! When Nick kissed me I went over there right away and told her. She's always the first person to know something about me."

"I'm sorry you found this way Jess. But can we just take a moment and celebrate me." Schmidt said with a wide smile.

Jess put her head in her hands and hit her forehead groaning.

Nick watched her and rolled his eyes. He was so angry and confused. Jess had told Schmidt the kiss meant nothing to her. It confused Nick because she had told him that it had meant something. He couldn't figure out why she would say that. Which one of them was she lying to and why? The reason he had blurted out it meant nothing to him was because he was hurt. Clearly if it meant nothing to her, he couldn't be left looking like a clown. That is why he said what he did. He wanted to talk to her and ask her about it. But he was so afraid of her confessing it meant nothing and that she had lied before. Now it was just awkward between them. Damn Schmidt had to go and ruin everything. They were both doing fine before, it wasn't awkward at all. You could even say better than usual, besides when he had hugged her the other night which was just weird. Now that there was an awkward tension between them, something was different. Nick couldn't figure out whether it was a good or bad change. Schmidt had said that if it was awkward then it would have meant something, maybe they both had just figured out how much it really did mean.

"Well you two are just being downers right now. I told you magical news-yes, Magical. And you two choose to be selfish."

"What are you talking about Schmidt?" Nick asked annoyed.

"Well you zoned out for about five minutes there. I didn't even know you could concentrate for that long. And you." He said pointing to Jess. "Be happy for me, my sex life is finally back on track."

"Schmidt, I don't know if this is a great idea." Jess told him.

"You're right it's not great. It's perfect."

"Schmidt she still wants to marry an Indian guy. That hasn't changed. You're just going to hurt yourself more and more if you keep this up."

Schmidt thought back to when he had sex with Cece. She had told him herself nothing had change and she was still marrying an Indian guy. "Way to wreck the mood."

"I'm sorry Schmidt but it's the truth. And you know it."

"I'm fully refuelled and I want sex now." Schmidt said.

"What?" Nick asked scrunching his eyebrows. "Don't say that when we are all locked in a room sitting on your bed."

"I don't want you idiots. I want Cece."

"Did that whole conversation we just have totally blow over your head Schmidt?" Jess angrily whispered.

"I have to go." He told them getting off the bed

"What do you mean you have to go? Winston is still out there! They're eating dinner Schmidt." Nick said.

"I don't care, I'm dying. My poor testicles. You must know how I feel Nick. You more than anyone; you haven't had sex in over 4 weeks."

"Oh my god Schmidt." He said slowly.

"Take some of Winston's mojo. You clearly need it."

Jess laughed quietly.

"Hey!" Nick said pointing at her. "This is your fault. You're my damn cooler. If it weren't for you I would have gotten Holly that night!"

Jess looked at him and glared. "I am sorry that I tried to get you laid Nick. I am also sorry that you had to go and kiss me. Because if we are blaming everything on me, we can just say that I kissed you right? I'm the one who grabbed your arm and pulled you in. I mays well be the one that moon walked away too!"

"I told you it was that damn pink robe! Red doesn't help either Jessica." He said motioning to her dress. "It's like you're telling me to go ahead."

"Red means stop Nick. Look at any traffic light!"

"Do you regret it? Do you wish that I never did it? Because if I could take back that kiss Jess, then I would."

"Oh please, you loved that kiss more then you love beer and turtle faces." Jess yelled at him.

"Well clearly from that whole yelling fight they would have heard us." Schmidt told them. "So I'm just going to go and do the dirty if you will excuse me." He opened the door and walked out quickly.

"Damn it Schmidt!" Nick yelled. He followed him out the door with Jess closely behind him. The three roommates looked around but Winston and Daisy were not there.

"What is this?" Schmidt yelled. "It is three in the morning. I guess we can only expect our little Winny to last so long. "

A door down the hallway then opened. Nick, Jess and Schmidt all looked at each other in panic. "Run!" Nick said and ran for the exit. "Oh god that was close." Jess said as they reached the hallway outside the loft.

~•~•~

Winston walked down the hallway to get some water. He looked at the entrance door of the apartment and put his hands on his hips. Schmidt's voice was outside. He knew that they weren't just getting home and that they had been there the whole time. Earlier on he had seen Jess army crawling on the floor and then decided to torture them. He looked to Schmidt's room where he had made them be stuck together all night and then laughed himself. "Idiots." He mumbled. "Last time they doubt me."

~•~•~

"I guess this is our farewell then." Schmidt said dramatically with his hands on his hips standing outside the apartment door. "It was a fun adventure, wasting away the hours in my room."

"Just go Schmidt." Nick told him.

He walked off to the elevator and pressed the button. The doors opened right away. Schmidt then took three of his fingers and kissed them and raised his hand like in The Hunger Games.

"Stop being a weirdo and go!" Nick told him. He then looked down at Jess and sent her a fake smile. It was silent for a moment before he said anything. "Do you wanna go grab a drink?"

"Actually, why don't we go grab some frozen yogurt?" Jess suggested.

"It's past 3 a.m. And you want frozen yogurt?" He asked with a small laugh.

Jess looked back at him gave in to his laugh. She smiled slightly. "Yup, let's go." She told him slowly. Jess felt some of the tension between them leave.

~•~•~

"Jess, I'm sorry about earlier." Nick said breaking the silence. The two roommates were in a 24 hour frozen yogurt. They sat across from each other at a small table. Nick was staring down at his raspberry flavoured dessert spreading it around with his spoon.

Jess looked up at him. "I um, I am too."

"Schmidt's crazy. I mean-" Nick said with a nervous laugh.

"Just insane! Totally crazy." Jess finished for him. "Stupid kiss. Didn't even make sense." She rambled.

Nick curled his lips in and nodded his head slightly.

"Nick?" Jess asked.

"Yeah."

She looked at him and examined his face. She was struggling to find the right words. "Why did you kiss me? Just for conversation matters."

"I don't know Jess."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are, just tell me why Nick." She told him simply.

"No Jessica."

"Nick."

"I didn't want our first kiss to be from a stupid game." He yelled at her.

Jess' face went from frustration to a small smile. "What? What does that mean?"

"Jess we had a conversation very close to this before."

"Yes when you said 'not like this'." She said with a smirk.

Nick looked at her and sighed loudly looking around him. "Why aren't there any damn windows in this place?"

"Nick, stop trying to run away. No matter where you go, I will always end up being there. You can't get away from me." Jess told him. "Seriously, at the end of the day I sleep fifteen feet away from you." She added with a laugh.

Nick laughed and relaxed. "It pisses me off that we always end up getting in trouble. I build you a damn dresser, I get in trouble. I kiss you, I get in trouble."

Jess nodded and ate some yogurt. "Ever think that there is a reason I am your cooler and you're my fluffer?"

Nick laughed nervously and Jess joined in. He didn't know how to answer that. Sure he wanted to say yes but he couldn't be too obvious.

"Never mind, that was stupid." Jess told him blushing. "It's a total coincidence."

"Yeah. Yeah, a coincidence." He agreed nervously. Nick swallowed and looked away clearing his throat.

"You know what scares me?" Jess asked.

"What?"

"Someday we won't be living in that loft. Winston, Schmidt and you will just be my old roommates. Who knows, all this could be over this time next year."

"Jess we are eating out eating frozen yogurt at four in the morning. Are you really going to miss this?"

"Yes!" She said seriously.

Nick sighed. "Jess we aren't going anywhere for a while. Schmidt really has no reason to be living with us. He could afford a way nicer place by himself but he chooses to stay with us clowns, if he wanted to he would have been gone a long time ago. Winston is just getting his career on track and maybe even his love life. I don't think he is going to want to mess that up quite yet. And me, I am a thirty year old bartender. I don't have any kind of insurance. My credit score is lower than a homeless man. I am going nowhere anytime soon. Unless it's on the streets.

"We won't let you go on the streets Nick." Jess told him smiling.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you. And who knows maybe things will end up working out with Schmidt and Cece. Maybe they will end up getting married and that's how we all stay friends. I mean we all know that they're going to keep coming back to each other." Nick said.

"They're clowns." Jess told him.

Nick laughed. "And hey, watch us get married someday. Have kids, start a family. We could get a dog."

Jess stared at him with wide eyes. Nick looked up to her opened his mouth. "Just hypothetically!" He told her.

"Oh yeah, totally. I mean-yeah!" Jess stumbled.

"Completely kidding." Nick laughed.

"Yeah that's so funny. I mean- it's absolutely crazy."

"Mhm." Nick agreed nodded his awkwardly. "Are you done?" He asked pointing to her container.

"Yeah, yeah. All finished."

"Want to go back to the loft?"

"Yes. The loft."

"Yup. Let's- the loft-home." Nick stumbled. They spoke over each other panicking. Jess stood up and took their yogurt containers to the garbage. Nick held the table and cursed under his breath. "Oh my god!" He whispered in horror to himself.

**If you have seen the previews for the next episode "parking spot" then you will have seen the awkward yet sexual tension between Nick and Jess which was what I was trying to create. The next part of the story will include scenes from the next episode; I am waiting until after it airs on Tuesday night to start writing. Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review, let me know your thoughts, wishes, ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8, Awkward

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8, Awkward

Jess wandered through the little corner store looking for the packages of tea. She studied both sides of the isle and then spotted all the boxes at the very back and hurried over. She eyed the shelf's, scanning for her favourite, blueberry-vanilla. "They have it! Yes!" She cheered finding her cherished flavour.

"Jess make sure to pick some good flavours too." A familiar deep voice told her.

Jess looked back as Nick walked up to her, she hesitated as he got closer. 'Why did Winston make us do the shopping?' Jess thought. "Nick if you don't like any of the ones that I pick out then why don't you just pick your own?" Jess asked him annoyed.

"'Cause then I'm officially a tea drinker. I refuse to cross to light side." Nick told her walking to her side.

"You drink tea almost every day, I think that makes it official." Jess stated putting her boxes into the basket he was holding. "And I think you mean 'dark side'."

"No I meant light side; tea is a happy thing, therefore its part of the light side. And technically as long as you pick out the flavours, I am just trying _your_ tea. That doesn't make me a tea drinker; it makes me a tea _tryer_." Nick told her nodding slightly.

Jess looked at him stubbornly. "Nick stop being ridiculous! Just pick a flavour already."

"Jess I already told you, I'm not giving in!" He said walking away. "And I'm not saying anything tea related here but I do love plain old regular stuff." Nick told her casually.

Jess looked at him with a straight face then rolled her eyes and picked the regular tea of the shelf and followed after him. She thought about for a second wondering if he was also referring to something else...but that didn't make sense to her. 'Stop doing this!' Jess told herself.

The two roommates walked side by side but far enough so they wouldn't bump shoulders.

"What else do we need Jess?" Nick asked.

Jess looked down at her paper list, "ugh milk and then we're done."

"I'll go get in line, you go grab the milk." He ordered her.

She saluted him jokingly and walked away. 'What was that?' She asked herself, 'That must have looked so stupid, who salutes? No Jess! You always do things like that! Stop it!'  
Jess made her way over to cold section and found the milk. There was one left. 'Perfect.' She thought. She walked over and opened the door and received the milk, but someone was grabbing it at the same time. Jess looked up to see a pretty girl staring at her. "Hi, sorry I was here first," Jess said sweetly. "I need this milk."

"I don't care if you need it. I need it more." The girl answered sassy.

Jess huffed out of shock. "Excuse me?"

The girl tried to rip the milk out of Jess' hand but Jess pulled back harder. "Give me the milk! I help people learn, I deserve it more!" She yelled.

"Oh cute little me and my pretty dresses and big blue eyes. I deserve everything I want." The girl mocked Jess.

"Fine!" Jess said and let go.

The girl went flying backwards and the milk flew out of her hand and onto the floor spilling everywhere. Jess covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my god." She whispered in horror.

"Jess?" Nick yelled. He had the groceries already bagged and in his hands.

"You were taking too long I had to pay... What are you doing?" He asked in horror.

"Nick, let's go! Run!" She whispered eagerly.

"Jess what did you do?" Nick asked through his teeth as they ran out of the store.

"Just keep running Nick." Jess told him jogging away from the store and around the corner. She looked back and bent down with her hands on her knees breathing hard. "That, was, so weird!" Jess managed through her heavy breathing.

"Jessica what did you do?" Nick asked seriously.

"I fought a pretty girl for milk."

Nick stared at her and bugged out his eyes.

"It was for you! I told you I'd get milk, so I went to get you some! And then there was one left and we grabbed it at the same time and she made fun of my dress and my eyes! So I let go and she flung back and spilt the milk everywhere."

Nick looked at Jess with a mixture of shock and amusement. She looked back at him embarrassed, and then he smiled and laughed. Jess watched and laughed herself. "Oh Jess." Nick said with a small laugh that turned into a smile. "What would I do without you?" He more said then asked.

Jess looked at him with a smile then her face dropped. Nick looked back intensely and an awkward silence took over.

"So ah, home! Let's go home!"

"Yeah home." They rushed talking over each other.

~•~•~

"Winston I have a great idea." Schmidt yelled enthusiastically walking into the kitchen.

"Not now Schmidt I'm busy." Winston replied sitting at the table typing on his phone.

"What are you talking about? You're sitting there drinking a beer at 2 O'clock in the afternoon. You aren't even rockin' an app! What are you doing?"

"What the hell does 'rockin' an app' mean?"

"An app Winston." Schmidt said. "You know like apps for your phone. Come one brotha try keep up."

"Don't call me 'brotha' Schmidt that isn't a thing." Winston told him shaking his head. "I'm texting Daisy. Our sex window is very small since I work at night and she travels a lot."

"Ugh, and you two are texting?" Schmidt asked in disgust.

The loft door opened and in walked Nick and Jess with the groceries.

"Finally! People who have common sense. They will wanna hear my idea." Schmidt yelled emotionless at them. "What took you guys so long? Jess did you try and get Nick to kiss you again? You know what happened last time. It almost cost him his little sad boy life."

"What?" Jess asked shocked.

"Oh wait, that's right. How could I possibly forget! That night didn't just end on Nick almost jumping out the window." He said dramatically. "Because a certain two people couldn't keep their dirty hands off of each other."

"Come on Schmidt." Nick said, "It didn't mean anything."

Jess shot him a look, and then quickly looked away hoping the roommates didn't see. They hadn't talked about the kiss again since the other night in Schmidt's bedroom. They had both said that it meant nothing to throw off Schmidt but it just ended up confusing each other.

"Can I please tell everyone my idea now?" Schmidt yelled frustrated.

The three roommates mumbled in response and Schmidt took that as a go ahead. A big smile came to his face and he looked at all of them.

"We're throwing a party guys."

"What!"

"No Schmidt!"

"What do mean we?" Nick asked him laughing.

"I mean you and me Nick. We are throwing a party. To celebrate our ten years of broship."

"Isn't it bromance?" Jess asked.

"That's for more intimate relationships though." Nick cleared. Everyone looked at him. Schmidt hugged, kissed, gave him money, fed him and so much more all the time. As much as Nick hated it, Schmidt was an alright roommate and was defiantly intimate with him. "Yeah alright it's a bromance."

"Schmidt what is the true purpose of this party?" Winston asked looking. "Are you looking for chaos? Because man you're gonna get some."

"What are talking about we can have a totally sane party. It's us guys come on."

"Anyways it's that time of the month to go scrub the garbage bin in the underground parking lot. I'll be back when I am satisfied. "

~•~•~

Jess walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway. She had just finished eating lunch and wanted to freshen up after eating her sandwich. She went into the bathroom to find Nick putting toothpaste on his toothbrush. 'Great' she thought.

He looked up as she entered. "Hey." He said trying to sound casual.

"Hey." She responded too happy to be normal. She shook her head. 'Idiot!' She told herself. 'Stop acting weird! Act normal! Everything is fine!' Jess took a deep breath after pep talking herself and examined Nick. "What are you doing?" She asked actually curious why he was brushing his teeth at this time of day.

"Brushing my teeth..."

"Nick it's hard to get you to brush your teeth once a day let alone two by lunch time."

"Just trying to take care of myself." They made eye contact then looked away. 'And clean myself up' thought Nick. Jess had told him after some 'basic grooming' he'd be smoking hot and he took that into consideration. He had been brushing his teeth three times a day. Shaving and showering more often and _trying_ to eat better. He only ate vegetables when Jess or Schmidt forced him to. Which was more then he would like. He had been working out almost every day, building up his body. Although he hadn't even considered the thought of drinking less. That would just be crazy. How much did the universe expect out of him?

Jess picked up her toothbrush and Nick handed her his toothpaste. She smiled and took it, putting it on. They started to brush their teeth. Nick glanced down at her and she looked back. He looked to the mirror then back to her, she shot him and awkward thumbs up and he nodded his head. Jess bent her head down to the sink and spat, Nick followed her movement then they both looked at each other. Jess started to brush her teeth again and Nick opened his mouth then closed it. 'Stop being an idiot and say something!' He told himself in frustration. "I like how things aren't weird between us." He slipped. 'What the hell was that!?' He asked himself. It was clearly weird between them. Super weird. It had been so unnatural and awkward the past day. Ever since Schmidt messed everything up and the conversation they had at the frozen yogurt store. And now that morning when he said 'what would I do without you'. It was just one mess up of awkwardness after another.  
Jess nodded her head in agreement. "Right? 'Cause if somebody walked in here they'd be like 'look at those two totally normal roommates, I bet they never sucked face' but we did. You sucked my face."

"I sucked your face." Nick laughed.

"You did."

"Who cares?" They rumbled over each other awkwardly. Nick touched Jess' hand by accident while talking and laughed even weirder. "Sorry that I touched your hand there, it was an accident."

"It's totally okay. I mean, it's just cool. That's the thing I mean we're just roommates, so."

"Totally agree!"

"You know what I mean?"

"Yes!" Nick rushed looking up into the mirror.

"We should reward ourselves. 'Cause we're doing so well." Jess told him.

Nick looked at her with a curious smile.

"Table for two. Fanciest restaurant in town." She finished in a goofy voice sounding more like herself.

"Yeah! And then we can have sex!" Nick joked and looked at her.

Jess pulled her toothbrush out of her mouth and leant back in shock. Did he actually just say that? She asked herself.

'DAMN IT.' Nick yelled in his mind. He laughed loudly and she did the same holding her arm.

"I'm Joking..." He told with a smile. He was trying to convince himself more than her. He had been thinking about her in a non-friendship way for far too long now and it was unacceptable.

"Oh yeah I know, I know." She responded shaking her head. She hated herself for wishing that he wasn't joking.

"There's a parking spot!" Schmidt yelled barging into the bathroom.

Nick and Jess turned around confused. Schmidt then grabbed the towel rack and pulled it off the wall. He looked at it shocked then booked it down the hall.

Nick dropped his tooth brush and ran after Schmidt.

"Wait!" Jess yelled. She fumbled her toothbrush as she tried to rinse it off and put it back in the holder.

~•~•~

"See. There it is." Schmidt said pointing to the cement spot labelled '4D'.

"I think I should get the spot I have the worst car and I am too lazy to walk far."

"I'm always walking so far with all my school stuff and also I have to deal with the homeless man."

"I already have an adjusted sleep schedule I think I deserve to have a normal parking spot."

They all said speaking over each other.

"Give me the spot or I will kill you all!" Schmidt yelled. Everyone went silent and stared at him.

~•~•~

"Gotta go. I'm finally going to meet Daisy." Winston announced standing up from the kitchen table all the roommates were seated at. "I still want that spot!"

"You left. You're out." Jess yelled after him as he left the apartment. "And then there was three."

Nick started to stand up slowly. "You know guys. I think this is good. This is healthy. Let's sit here and discuss it."

"What are you doing? Get back here." Schmidt told him.

"First one with their car in the spot wins!" Nick yelled running out of the apartment.

"What?" Schmidt asked.

"He's taking the spot! Kill him! You said you'd kill him so kill him!" Jess yelled at Schmidt.

~•~•~

"Guys I don't think I can do this anymore. I have to go eat. I'm going to die." Nick complained. He laid on the cold cement ground within the lines of the parking space. Jess sat crossed legged beside him and Schmidt paced. A lawn chair was nearby from when Nick tried to take the space from his roommates. Schmidt ended up hitting him with his car and Jess had rammed Schmidt's car. Nick was still confused about the situation; they had all gone so crazy over a parking spot.

"Yes Nicholas just think of all the fresh food waiting up in our warm apartment. You could have a beer and a snack and watch some TV. Doesn't that sound satisfying?" Schmidt asked him.

"No! No, I will not give in. I cannot lose this battle."

"Nick let me make you a deal." Schmidt told him walking over to his car. He was careful not to pass the lines that would disqualify him. "I will give you a beer. If you quit and claim me owner of the spot." He said grabbing one from under a seat.

"How dare you." Nick said angrily.

"Wait!" Jess said. She went over to her car and grabbed a sweater then came and sat down beside him. "Nick." She said slowly putting on the sweater. "You left this sweater in my car. And I borrowed it."

"I'm confused." Nick told her.

Jess started to pull her sweater down but was careful to keep Nicks on.

Nick raised his eyebrows. "How'd you take your sweater off? That was like magic."

"Girls can do magical tricks like that." Schmidt said unimpressed.

"You want to know what I'm wearing under this sweater?"

"Sure." Nick said amused.

"An invisible shirt." She said putting the string in her mouth and getting her red lipstick over it.

"This isn't fair!" Schmidt yelled.

"Ah! Okay. No! I'm not giving up the spot!" Nick said.

Jess groaned and put her own sweater back on. "This isn't over Miller. It's never over."

**Alright so obviously that's not how the actual episode went but I didn't want to rewrite it and they had some big moments which I needed to include. Next chapter will be the cute parts and completely new material. Thank you, please review! **


	9. Chapter 9, Fish-sticks

**I am so sorry everyone... I just haven't been in the writing mode. I promise to update a lot more now. Especially that we have so long until the next episode.**

Chapter 9, Fish-sticks.

Jess paced back and forth in the tiny parking spot. It was cold and she was getting hungry for some food other then hard candies. She watched Schmidt sit on the ground cover his private parts... It looked almost as if he had peed himself. Jess looked away from him disgusted and moved her eyes towards Nick. He was sitting on the hard ground with his back against Schmidt's car. She eyed him as he sat lost in thought and she smiled slightly at the concentrated look in his face.

"I still can't believe you two broke the no-nail agreement. This is ridiculous!" Schmidt yelled tossing his hands around.

Jess rolled her eyes and walked over to Nick and took a seat beside him on the cold cement and sighed. He watched her as he sat down beside him and gave her a quiet, "hey." She smiled and looked forward sighing.

"Do you think this is crazy?" Nick asked her after a moment. He was staring straight ahead and squinting his eyes slightly. Jess wanted to hug him because he looked so cute.

"The fact that three thirty year old adults are freezing their asses off to win a parking spot?" She joked.

Nick looked at her and shrugged. "Ah you're right, anyone would do this." He told her seriously.

"I didn't say- this totally isn't normal Nick." Jess responded.

"I don't know. Parking spots are pretty valuable really." He told her moving his hands beside his legs. He grazed her fingers slightly then pulled back. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean put my hand on yours. It was an accident."

"Oh no. It's totally fine, didn't mean anything." Jess rushed shrugging awkwardly. They both stopped talking and looked at each other. Jess sighed and leant her head against the car. "Schmidt's right Nick. I thought that we could go back to the way things were. But we can't. You nailed my mouth. And you nailed it good and strong and hard."

Nick laughed quietly satisfied with himself then rolled his eyes. "If I could take it back I would. That kiss was the stupidest mistake I have ever made. Stupider then law school. Stupider then Caroline. Stupider then when I thought it pronounced Bram Ormaboma."

Jess stared at him as he spoke. She felt her eyes start to burn. How could he be saying this? She wanted to slap him. It hurt so much and she hated him for making her feel like that. She looked at him for a second longer and then decided she didn't want to be around him anymore. "Congratulations you are a proud owner of a new parking spot." She told him and started to stand up.

"No. Jess wait." Nick said as Jess bumped his shoulder and walked out of the parking garage and inside the building. He stood up and sighed feeling like an ass. He rubbed his face and moaned.

"You do realize that every moment you wait to run after her you are more of a butt-wad don't you?" Schmidt asked him.

Nick turned around to make an insult then noticed a wet spot on Schmidt's pants that he was trying to cover. "Did you pee yourself?"

"That I did. That I did." Schmidt responded with his voice cracking.

Nick turned around and shook his head. He headed towards the door to go after Jess. The parking spot didn't matter to him anymore. Only one thing did... One person.

"I told you I had to pish! And what do you guys do? You ignore me! And now look where we are!" Schmidt yelled after him as the door slammed.

Nick ran up the stairs, he couldn't get to Jess fast enough. He knew he shouldn't have said all those things to her. All those lies...  
But he was too embarrassed at the moment to admit he didn't regret a second of his actions. Kissing her was the first time he has felt okay in a long time. He knew she loved every second of it. That was becoming obvious to him now, especially since an awkward tension hung in the air. He jogged to apartment 4D and swung open the door. He walked in almost running into Jess as she was leaving. "Jess look..." He started. He looked down to her hands to see a big blue box. Is that her condoms? He asked himself. He then saw the front of the box and it showed a picture of fish sticks. This confused him even more. "Why are holding a box of fish sticks?"

"Because Nick! I am going to go scare away the Farrell cats that live in my current parking spot. I am just going to throw fish sticks and sing at them. And don't you dare criticize me!" She yelled pointing her finger to his chest.

Nick looked at his feet then slowly up to her. "I don't regret kissing you. I regret what it did. I regret that it made it weird between us."

"You thought that I was going to sleep with one of you? Like I just couldn't help it?" She asked referring the no-nail oath.

"It was me Jess. I couldn't help it." Nick told her confidently.

Jess looked at him and dropped the box of fish sticks. Her mouth fell and her eyes widened.

Nick watched her confused. "You dropped your fish sticks."

"Shut up Nick." She said quietly.

He stared at her lips and bent in slowly before Schmidt barged in. They both looked over and he walked in and rolled his eyes. He went in between them and did hand gestures annoyingly. "Ugh, blah, blah, blah." He mumbled disgusted.

"We were just talking." Jess said nervously.

"Get out of here Schmidt." Nick moaned.

"I have the no-nail oath right here friends." He said holding up his phone.

"Schmidt you are sitting in a puddle of your own urine." Jess commented.

"I am very sorry to break your little bubble Jessica Day, but prepare yourself. To quote the official No-Nail oath, 'if one nails said female, all must nail her'. It is here in the fine print."

"What!? What!? What!? I am a strong self sufficient woman. And I will not stand for this. There will be no nails, or screws or hammers in this loft area generally. Ever!" Jess yelled. "There will be no nailing Schmidt or Nick or Schmidt. Notice I said that twice because I don't feel it sinking in."

"Don't you two want things to go back to normal?" Schmidt asked.

"Yeah but-"

"But what?" Schmidt asked Jess.

She rolled her eyes. She didn't want to kiss Schmidt, he was the last person she wanted to be kissing especially with Nick standing beside them and watching. She wanted to grab him and drag him into her room and be alone with him forever. Jess sighed and shook her head to clear her thoughts away. "Alright fine. Let's just get this over with." She mumbled.

"I'll be a hero." Schmidt said as he grabbed her face.

Jess felt his lips smash onto hers and immediately pulled away in disgust. Schmidt did the same and shook his head. "Ew mistake."

"That was a huge mistake." Jess yelled wiping her mouth. It was really the worst kiss she had ever had. It was hard- but not in a good way like Nicks. Schmidt's lips didn't make Jess want more or make her feel happy and weak at the same time. It was just a plain mistake.

"I made it weirder." Schmidt admitted.

Nick watched with his hands in his pockets amused. His stomach had dropped when Schmidt suggested kissing Jess himself. Now seeing the reaction from both of them he felt calmer and almost wanted to laugh. He was relieved he had nothing to worry about.

"Is everybody in the world having sex but me?" Winston yelled barging into the apartment. "Nerds, foreigners, Schmidt and Jess?!" He asked motioning toward them.

They all shook their heads disgusted. "It was a mistake." Nick whispered.

"I left my phone, my wallet, my dignity and even my pants! Look! I have been walking around all day with yum on my butt!" He complained as he turned around and showed his roommates his pants.

They all laughed at him and pointed.

"Your butt says yum." Nick said with a cackle.

"I need a win." Winston sighed.

Nick nodded his head and looked up towards Jess raising his eyebrows then made eye contact with Schmidt. He put his hands up in defeat. "Fine, whatever give it to him."

"Winny you are a proud owner of a new parking spot." Nick told him with a smile. Schmidt walked into the kitchen rolling his eyes.

"Yay!" Jess cheered trying to get him excited.

"Really? I can have the spot? Just like that?" Winston asked in disbelief.

His roommates nodded their heads in agreement and Winston grabbed his keys and ran out the door before anyone changed their minds.

Nick shook his head and crossed his arms laughing quietly. "Well, that solves the parking spot argument."

"Yup. Now everything can go back to normal." Jess said facing him.

"Oh please, you two are going to be weird for the rest of our loft lives." Schmidt snapped. "Now, what am I making for dinner? I have to start now before pish myself again."

Nick and Jess stood and eyed Schmidt who was still in his pee stained pants. Neither of them wanted him touching anything in the kitchen at the moment.

"I say we order pizza." Nick suggested.

"Yup. Pizza sounds perfect." Jess agreed.

"Fine you two. Don't dine like royalty. Have your greasy fattening pizza!" Schmidt yelled.

Nick and Jess looked at each other and laughed. Jess leant into his shoulder and walked into the kitchen to grab the phone. Nick put his lips together and watched her walk away. He sat down on the couch facing away from her for she couldn't see the huge smile she had left on his face.

**Thank you for reading. I am sorry if this was boring and short. Next chapter will be made up stuff and leading into the "TinFinity" episode. Leave a review :)  
I may even update tomorrow night.**


	10. Chapter 10, Parts of Speech

**I am very excited for this chapter, please enjoy :D**

Chapter 10, Parts of Speech.  
  
"Good morning Nick." Jess greeted as she walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Are you having a beer for breakfast?"

"Yeah. Want one?" Nick asked and he examined her. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a red belt and black flats. Her hair was straightened and hung around her shoulders and her black framed glasses made her blue eyes pop out more than usual.

"Nick I'm going to work. I'm not drinking beer for breakfast. I wouldn't drink beer for breakfast any day for a matter of fact. And you shouldn't be either!"

"What are you two spatting about now? There is too much sexual tension in this room. It's unhealthy." Schmidt complained appearing out of his room in a work suit.

"Jess it's my day off leave me alone." Nick told her rolling his eyes and ignoring Schmidt. He walked over to the living room and threw himself on the couch then moaned in satisfaction. "This is the highlight if my week."

"See this. This is just sad." Schmidt said as he poured himself some non-pulp orange juice.

"Why is everyone so loud this morning? I just got home a couple of hours ago people. Rules are to be quiet until 11:30 am, Monday through Friday." Winston told them all standing in the living room with boxers and a t-shirt on.

"I am pretty sure that there are no rules." Jess said.

"Ha!" Schmidt laughed loudly. Everyone turned and looked at him. Winston made his way into the kitchen to grab a glass of water before retreating back into his room for a couple more hours of sleep.

"What was that about?" Jess asked Schmidt.

"Do you hear this? She doesn't think we have rules. Jess you just broke a rule by sucking face with Nick. Are you crazy?"

"For the record. He started it-"

"But you didn't stop it." Nick inputted raising his eyebrows.

"AND," Jess continued; talking over Nick, "I was not aware of this whole oath crap you guys were pulling."

"Oh please." Schmidt said as he put ice cubes in his non-pulp orange juice.

"Alright, two things. One, why are you putting ice cubes in AFTER the juice? Two, why the hell do you have ice cubes in orange juice at all?" Winston asked.

Nick laughed loudly from the couch. His roommates looked at him as he watched his TV show then ignored him.

"You people have so much to learn! And it isn't orange juice, it is no-pulp orange juice, there is a difference! And it has to be super cold unless it tastes like goo that's sat out in the sun all summer. We do not tolerate such things." He explained as he got a straw out of the cupboard and added it to his drink.

"Are you seriously using a straw?" Jess asked.

Nick laughed loudly again. "Oh man! You did not just do that!" He yelled at the TV.

"I don't like the feeling of the ice against my lips. Sometimes it slips down the glass really fast when I'm drinking and gets my face wet."

"How the hell have you lived this long?" Winston questioned amused.

"Guys, would you keep it down? I am trying to watch some television." Nick asked them annoyed.

"He has to go. He cannot sit there and cheer at the TV. I need the rest of my sleep people! Do something about this!" Winston told Schmidt and Jess as he grabbed his water and headed back toward his room.

"I have an idea! I'll take Nick to work! It will be so much fun!" Jess suggested.

"Are you kidding me? If he is going to work with anybody it will be me. He does not need some stupid writing education when he could be seeing the real deal stuff. No offence."

"A lot of offence taken Schmidt. A lot." Jess told him with a glare. "Besides I can bring his laptop and then he can try and pick up some stuff for his novel."

"Hey Nick, buddy." Schmidt called ignoring Jess.

Nick turned around on the couch biting his lip.

"You gotta get out of the house today okay. You can't sit there and watch TV." Schmidt told him bending his head.

"Guys. Will you just leave me alone? It's my day off work, not my last day alive. I can sit on the couch and be a lazy ass if I want to."

"Nick if you come with you can- you can- have fun, my friend". Schmidt said.

"Yeah, um pass." Nick told him.

"Oh please, if he went with you he would just sit beside you all day. He would whine because he's bored and doesn't know how to work a computer." Jess responded. "Nick. If you come with me you can draw on the whiteboard and eat chocolate."

Nick turned the TV off and walked into his room. Jess and Schmidt exchanged confused looks.

"Poor guy can only take so much before he breaks." Schmidt whispered grabbing his work bag.

Nick then came out of his room in boots, jeans and dark blue and black plaid shirt. "Alright Jess. Let's go before I change my mind."

Jess looked at him in disbelief. "Really?" She asked in excitement.

"Yup." He told her casually.

"Yes! Alright let's go!" She said enthusiastically hitting his arm and grabbing her bag and books. She saw his laptop sitting on the couch and slipped it into her bag. She was hopeful he would continue his book. Jess loved reading his stuff, especially since it was always based of off all the roommates. "We'll see you later Schmidt. Have fun without Nick." She told him with an evil laugh.

"How dare you Jessica Day. This isn't over! I'm his turtle for god sakes!" Schmidt yelled as they left the apartment.

"Schmidt if you don't shut up and go to work, I promise you, I will make sure you never see the sun again." Winston said through his teeth appearing in the hallway.

"Alright. Alright. I'm gone. I'm leaving. Just- okay?" He said trying to calm him down. Schmidt backed out of the apartment with his hands up. Winston sighed in relief and headed back to his bedroom. "Idiots." He mumbled.

~•~•~

"So Jess how are we going to do this?" Nick asked as the two of them sat in Jess' car.

"What do you mean how are we going to do this?" Jess asked as she organized her purse. "You are going to come in and sit and listen."

"You said that I could help teach your lesson. I am not going to stand for this. I could be doing much more valuable stuff with my time."

"I defiantly never told you that you could help teach my lesson." Jess told him with a small laugh.

"I still get free chocolate right?" Nick asked her hopeful.

"Yes Nick. You still get chocolate." Jess sighed. She grabbed all of her teaching supplies and opened her car door, getting out of the driver's side.

"Oh I have another question." Nick said popping out of the car and leaning on the top with his elbows. "Am I going in as Nick Miller or Julius Pepperwood?"

"Nick. You're going in as Nick." Jess told him annoyed. "Edgar knows you're my roommate and I am sure no one else even remembers you. Just keep it small and stay quiet."

"Ha. Ha. Jess you dragged me off the couch on my day off and now you expect me to sit in your class and stay quiet. No, no. That's not going to work for me I'm sorry." Nick told her shutting his door and leaning his back against the car.

Jess came around to him and stood in the sidewalk. "Come on Nick. It will be fun, and I may have a surprise for you."

"What's my surprise?" Nick questioned raising his eyebrows and crossing him arms.

Jess took a step towards him and stared at his mouth for a slight second too long. She looked up to his eyes and smiled mischievously "I brought your laptop."

"Wait- what?" Nick asked. "Why would you... How did you even get it...? It was in my room all night."

"You must have brought it out to the living room this morning." Jess told him and walked off towards the school building.

"I don't even need that damn laptop. You can keep it; I don't know why you took it in the first place. I'm going to admit right now, I don't know what the last thing I was looking at was before I shut it. So whatever comes up when you go on it, you have been warned. I would also not search it. I don't want you to see the things that are contained in it." Nick rambled.

"Nick come on we're going to be late." Jess said ignoring him.

They walked down the hallway and towards Jess' classroom. Nick had his hands in his pockets and watched her unlock the door. "What time does class start?"

"9:00. and it ends at 12:00." Jess told him walking through the room to her desk.

"The class is only 3 hours long? What was the point of even coming?" Nick asked as he examined the room. "This is actually pretty big. I didn't notice it before. Although the seating arrangement is very strange... I would fix that if I were you."

"Nick! Take a seat so that I can get myself organized and then I will talk to you, okay? My class is going to start arriving any minute now. Why are you so chatty anyway? It's weird." Jess asked him.

Nick opened his mouth to speak but then Jess cut him off. "Don't answer that."

An Asian lady walked into the class wearing a black tracksuit. She didn't say good morning or smile but simply sat down and yawned.

"Good morning Serena. How are you?" Jess asked her happily with a big smile.

Nick watched her in disgust. He didn't understand how she could be so happy with people. It literally grossed him out how enthusiastic she could be sometimes, yet somehow he still felt something between them. They were completely different people. Everything about them was different and he didn't understand how their friendship worked or how they found each other attractive, but somehow they did. It was like they completed each other.

"Good." Serena slowly answered Jess bored.

"Alright awesome." Jess said sending her a thumbs up.

~•~•~

Everyone started to arrive soon after. Nick sat in Jess' chair and wheeled around the front of the class. He was spinning and bumping into her desk and the wall. Jess shot him a glare and he turned away hiding his face. "Nick look at me!" Jess whispered angrily.

He spun his chair around slowly and faced her.

"I am going to start now. You have to sit there and be quiet while I am teaching the lesson and then you can be louder when they're doing the worksheet Got it? Now stop acting like you're 5 years old!"

"Okay Jess, I am not a little kid." Nick told her quietly.

Jess stared at him with a straight face. "You are wheeling around my classroom on and chair and spinning around."

"Alright fine. I'll be quiet." Nick told her putting up his hands in defence.

Jess walked to the front of her class and smiled. "Good morning everyone. I hope you are all great. Today we are going to be learning the parts of speech! Yay!" She cheered trying to get her class excited.

"Sorry I am late Miss Day, I slept in." A voice said as the door opened. Nick spun around in his chair to see Edgar.

"Edgar my man!" Nick yelled loudly with a smile.

"Julius Pepperwood?" He asked.

"See!" Nick said to Jess pointing at Edgar. "He does still think I am Julius Pepperwood. In your face!" He whispered.

"Wait wasn't he in our class before?" A man asked looking at Nick.

"He's Miss Day's roommate." Edgar told the class. "He also broke into my shed, which I am not yet over."

"Do you guys use each other for sex? That's what me and my roommate do. It works perfectly." A women told them with a smug smile.

"Ha-ha! Alright guys. No, _Nick _and I are just friends, nothing happened now moving on. Can someone please tell me what a noun is?" Jess yelled awkwardly.

"Well..." Nick said. "I wouldn't say nothing happened." He said with small smile facing the class still seated on the chair.

"Nick! Don't make me purple nurple you again. I will do it!" Jess whispered.

"In bed that one just doesn't do it for me. I think it hurts". A man told them.

Nick and Jess looked at him in confusion. "You use that in bed?" Nick asked him scrunching his face in pain and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Guys! Noun! Anyone?" Jess asked.

The class went silent and Nick's mouth went into a turtle face. "Seriously guys? Even I know this one." He said with a laugh.

"Nick!" Jess yelled. "Go over there and be quiet!" She told him pointing behind her desk which she was in front of. "Now, I noun is a person, place or thing."

Nick frowned and wheeled his way over behind her desk. He looked at her back for a moment and noticed the slight outline of her butt through her dress. He raised his eyebrows then Jess turned around and grabbed her notebook and noticed him eyeing her. "Were you just staring at my..."

"What!? No... No." Nick said with wide eyes shaking his head and putting up his hands. He smiled sweetly at her then she turned around and sat her desk. "Alright so if you guys could grab your notebooks and something to write with that would be awesome."

Nick looked passed her and examined the classroom. Edgar was staring at him and rolled his eyes at Jess. Nick laughed slightly and told him to wait one moment. He pushed the chair away from the desk and started to roll in front of the board. Jess didn't notice as she was teaching her class. Her students watched as Nick started sliding around. He managed to make it half way across by kicking his legs in the air. For the other half he did one leg and the class laughed. Jess looked behind her and Nick was sitting crossed legged smiling at her. She gave him an confused look and walked around the classroom seeing if everyone was taking the notes. Nick turned around and saw the blank whiteboard. He grabbed the pen and started drawing.

"What about Verb? Anyone know what a verb is?" Jess asked.

"An action word." Edgar called out.

"Yes! Excellent. Thank you Edgar!" Jess said happily. She turned around back to her desk and noticed Nick drawing on the board. "Nick. Whatcha doing?"

"I'm drawing Jessica, what does it look like I am doing?"

"Stop being a distraction. I am trying to teach." She told him walking up beside him.

"Jessica, you wanted me to come here. I didn't ask you." Nick whispered.

Jess stared at him then sighed. "Alright fine, you want to help, write down the notes on the board. You can draw pictures that relate to them." She said handing him a sheet.

"Why would I want to help teach? I'm not even getting paid." Nick told her.

"I'll bring you out for dinner later or something, okay?" Jess asked.

"The real prize will be the sex, boy. That always comes after they make you go out for dinner." A man told him.

Nick looked at him in disgust. "Alright, thanks man." He responded sarcastically.

"I am about to hand out the worksheet. So please everyone work on that. It is just nouns and verbs so you should be able to fly through it. And please no talking." Jess told everyone stopping the conversation. She walked around and handed each of her students the work, Nick watched her and continued to stay seated on the chair.

"Nick I am going to use the washroom, I'll be back in two minutes. Think you can control yourself for that long?"

"Yes Jess! I am cool. I will hold down the fort don't worry about it!" He told her giving her a push towards the door.

"Alright guys I'll be right back." Jess told her class and left the room.

Nick watched as she closed the door and popped up right after she left. "Okay people. So who wants to have some fun?" He asked with a smile on his face.

**Thank you for reading :) please review!  
**


End file.
